Loves' Darker Side
by ElaineDex
Summary: Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.
1. Chapter 1

Date : 13.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

"Steven won't stop crying lately and I don't know what to do with him", Lyssa Sheppard said as she squatted next to Dr Ellie Lorne who was sat on the floor of her lab seemingly doing nothing.

"Have you taken him to see Dr Keller?", Ellie asked and Lyssa nodded.

"Yeah…she says he's fine though".

"Ah well….maybe you just got a wailer this time around", Ellie said and Lyssa sighed.

"Connor was such a good baby…", she mused and Ellie smiled thinking how good the twins had been up to now.

"So….what are you doing anyhow?", Lyssa asked and Ellie grinned.

"I'm preparing for my hot date", she replied and Lyssa frowned at her.

"Hot date?", she asked and Ellie nodded, still continuing to sit on the floor, not moving.

"Dr Keller gave me the all clear last week but I've been planning tonight for weeks now. Chrissie and Ronon are going to watch the twins and Hope for us so that I can finally have Evan all to myself".

Lyssa looked around before looking back at her friend.

"So how does sitting on the floor doing nothing get you ready for a night of hot sex?", she queried and Ellie laughed.

"I'm not sitting here doing nothing…..I'm doing pelvic floor exercises".

"Pelvic what?", Lyssa asked sitting down properly next to her friend.

"Pelvic floor exercises…..they tighten you up…you know…inside", Ellie replied, colouring a little and Lyssa suddenly clicked.

"Oh right, I see. So what do you do?", she asked thinking it couldn't harm to have a go herself.

"Just stay still and clench", Ellie advised and Lyssa did so, nodding and smiling at Ellie as she began to count in her head how many she was doing.

Just then McKay walked in and stopped in his tracks as he saw the two women sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Pelvic floor exercises", Lyssa replied and Rodney grimaced and looked away.

"That is disgusting", he muttered, opening his laptop and Ellie laughed as she got up.

"Oh Rodney you just don't understand", she said and he shook his head and wagged a finger at her.

"No and I don't want to. Could we please just get on with running today's diagnostics".

"Of course we can….I can just stand right here next to you and do my exercises….you'd never know…", Ellie replied moving closer to him and Rodney muttered something incoherent before moving around the bench away from her.

Ellie grinned at him as Lyssa stood up.

"I think I'll keep up with those too", she said and Ellie nodded.

"Ugh…..", Rodney said, shaking his head at them both and Lyssa said,

"Hey, why aren't you off-world with the other guys?".

"I have stuff to do here…..going on that kind of mission just really isn't my thing", Rodney replied and Ellie frowned and looked from Rodney to Lyssa.

"Why? What kind of mission have they gone on?", she asked.

"Angelique has gone missing from the planet that Dr Weir had the Catheans re-located to. Alandro made contact earlier this morning and asked if we could send people to bring her back, he gave Colonel Carter the gate address that Angelique had used", Lyssa said and Ellie folded her arms worriedly.

"Did Evan go with them?", she asked and Rodney nodded.

"I saw him leave with the others", he confirmed and Ellie sighed.

"Well I hope someone else comes across Angelique before he does", she said and Lyssa agreed.

After what Angelique had done to him and Lyssa, Lorne had never really been comfortable with the fact that Weir had negotiated an uneasy alliance of sorts with the Catheans as he didn't trust them….especially Angelique.

"I'm sure it'll all go swimmingly…..so now can we please carry on, oh and could you please leave", Rodney said looking pointedly at Lyssa who glared at him before leaving the lab.

**OOoOO**

"You okay?", Sheppard asked of Lorne as they made their way through a wooded area, following Ronon as he tracked Angelique.

"Yeah sure, I just want to catch this bitch and then get back to Atlantis", Lorne replied and Sheppard nodded.

Up ahead Ronon indicated that they were almost upon Angelique's hide-out and Sheppard signalled for Lorne and Reece to spread out.

From their separated hiding places, Lorne, Sheppard, Ronon and Reece watched as Angelique appeared from the building, a group of very attractive women following her out into the open.

"Hello….what do we have here?", Sheppard said suspiciously into his comms and Lorne frowned as he watched as the women gathered around Angelique.

He watched and listened as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulders and began a speech about women being more powerful than men could ever imagine and that men should be used as and when required.

Lorne felt his anger begin to rise the more he listened to the woman who had nearly managed to destroy his marriage and he failed to hear one of Angelique's soldiers as he crept up on him and he sank into unconsciousness as he was hit on the back of the head with something heavy.

Sheppard groaned loudly as he saw two soldiers appear, dragging an unconscious Lorne in between them.

They thrust him onto the ground in front of Angelique and she knelt and stroked his face.

"I knew you would come to find me Major", she said and Sheppard frowned as she added, "But you wouldn't have come alone now would you…".

She turned to the soldiers and ordered,

"Find the others".

As the soldiers moved, Sheppard barked into his comms,

"Go!", and he, Ronon and Reece scattered to find cover.

Angelique had a few of the women transfer Lorne inside of the building and they laid him on a cot type bed and then left her alone with him.

She carefully tied his hands behind his back and then let her hands run along his thighs and she sighed.

"I knew you were the right choice", she said as Lorne began to stir and she stood and moved away from him.

As he awoke Lorne began to struggle against the ties at his wrists, his head snapping up as Angelique said,

"Save your energy Major".

"What the hell do you want?", Lorne growled and Angelique smiled, excited by his show of anger.

"You…..amongst other things….", she replied and Lorne shook his head.

"You are outta your mind if you think…….", he trailed off as Angelique produced a hand held device with a button in the middle and she waved it at him.

"What is that?", he asked and Angelique's smile widened.

"How would you like to be in control of the city of Atlantis?", she asked and Lorne frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?".

"Come now Major….it must grate on you sometimes to have to take orders from Sheppard constantly. How would it be if you had the power to command all of the soldiers on Atlantis? They would follow you and you alone", Angelique said and Lorne laughed.

"I don't have a problem with the Colonel being in charge", he told her and Angelique regarded him.

"Well I do……..when I take the city I want you to be the one at my side…..seeing to my safety", she said and Lorne shook his head.

"You are outta your mind".

"We could be good together Major……think of the possibilities……I could make you 'very' happy", Angelique purred.

Lorne laughed again.

"I'm sorry…..I don't do blondes", he told her.

Angelique snarled angrily and moved closer to Lorne, her face inches from his as she said,

"I had hoped you would come around to my way of thinking without me having to use this on you but it doesn't look like that's going to be possible. Say goodbye to your life as a good man Major because when you wake up you wont even remember your name let alone the life you once lead unless I deem it necessary", and with that she pressed the button on the device and Lorne cried out as a severe pain gripped his head and he collapsed sideways onto the cot's mattress.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard grunted as he was thrust onto his knees in front of Angelique.

"Where's Ronon and Reece?", he said.

"You're concern for your people is admirable Colonel Sheppard. Your two men are outside, unharmed and waiting patiently for your return", Angelique informed him and Sheppard looked up at her.

"Where's Major Lorne?", he asked then frowned as Lorne stepped from the shadows behind Angelique and said,

"I'm right here".

"You're okay?", Sheppard asked and Lorne smiled and looked to Angelique.

"You were right…he is pathetically caring".

"What?!", Sheppard asked, confused by Lorne's statement.

"Keep your mouth shut!", Lorne said, booting Sheppard in the chest and he fell to one side, winded.

"What the hell?", he mumbled as two of Angelique's soldiers set him onto his knees again.

"There are going to be some changes on Atlantis Colonel", Angelique said, "One of them being that you are no longer in charge of security, that is now the Major's role. You will help him do as I wish and if you don't he will kill you".

"Look….I don't know what you think you have planned here but……", Sheppard grunted again as Lorne's boot connected with his ribs once again.

"Would you STOP THAT!", he cried but Lorne just laughed.

"I think it would be wise to give him the implant too…..he isn't going to co-operate", he advised Angelique and she nodded and indicated to her soldiers to grab Sheppard's arms.

He struggled furiously as she approached him with some kind of gun and Lorne had to step forward and punch him square in the jaw so that Angelique could inject him with the chip that would enable her to control him just as she was Lorne.

When that was done she flicked the button and Sheppard felt the same pain that Lorne had earlier.

**OOoOO**

Some time later, Lorne and Sheppard emerged from the building holding Angelique between them and the soldiers melted away from Ronon and Reece who looked about them with some confusion.

"What's going on?", Ronon asked and Sheppard spoke first to keep up the pretence.

"Her ladyship here has decided to give herself up. We're taking her back to Atlantis to see what Colonel Carter wants to do. Could you two grab the two boxes that are inside….they're full of some kind of chips that I'm sure McKay will find interesting".

As Reece and Ronon moved forward Angelique pretended to be outraged.

"Leave those where they are…..you'll be sorry if you take them to Atlantis", she cried and Lorne smiled wickedly at her as they disappeared inside to get the boxes.

"They have no idea just how sorry", he said and Sheppard and Angelique both laughed along with him as their plan began to take shape.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 16.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Ellie heard the gate activate and knew that it must be Lorne back with the others and her heart beat a little quicker in anticipation of her evening alone with her husband.

Chrissie had picked the twins and Hope up earlier when she got off-duty and had taken them to her room to wait for Ronon to get back.

"Rodney I'm done here. You don't need me for anything now do you?", she asked, already heading for the door.

"Uh…no I guess not", he replied as she disappeared and he sighed and turned back to his calculations.

Ellie was daydreaming as she walked away from the lab about which underwear she could put on tonight……would Lorne prefer her black or her ivory coloured stockings she mused.

She turned a corner and ran straight into Angelique, Lorne and Sheppard at either side of her.

"Step aside please", Lorne said, his voice sounding cold and harsh and Ellie's mouth opened but no sound came out as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side, clearing their path and then they carried on their way, Lorne not even giving her a second glance.

"What the……?", Ellie wondered out loud as she watched them go.

She frowned.

She knew Lorne didn't like Angelique so maybe he just wanted to get her locked up before anything could happen and she could escape again.

She hoped that he managed to shake off whatever had made him look right through her as though he hadn't even known her before he got back to their quarters later.

She wondered if he was looking forward to tonight as much as she was.

Sighing and thinking no more on the matter she continued on her way to their quarters to get ready.

**OOoOO**

"You have to start implanting your soldiers with the chips as soon as possible", Angelique said to Lorne once they had moved out of ear-shot from the dark haired woman in the corridor.

Lorne nodded and indicated to Sheppard,

"We'll organise something so that we can call in all the men individually and get the devices fitted without causing too much suspicion", he said and Angelique nodded.

"Colonel Carter will probably question your activities….you need to get rid of her and then as soon as the men are ready, get all of the people of the city rounded up and brief them on how things will be around here from now on. You know what to say?", she said, her hand going to Lorne's face and he smiled.

"Of course", he replied and Angelique pressed herself against him, her lips inches from his when she had to step away quickly as Major Reece turned the corner up ahead and walked toward them.

"Ronon and I put the boxes of chips in McKay's lab but neither he or Ellie are there", Reece said and Sheppard nodded.

"Ok….no problem, thanks", he said having no idea who McKay or Ellie really were but when Reece nodded and moved away he knew that he'd said the right thing.

"Implant him first…he looks like he will be useful", Angelique said and Lorne nodded as they began to move toward the level changer so that they could take her to the holding cells.

Once they had Angelique inside a cell they radioed for Carter to join them and when she appeared, Sheppard grabbed her and once he'd removed her ear-piece, pushed her into the cell next to Angelique's.

"What the hell are you playing at Colonel?", she asked angrily.

"Keep quiet…..you are no longer in charge of this city", Sheppard replied and Carter regarded him seriously as she glanced at Angelique.

"Really? So who is then?", she asked, looking from Sheppard to Lorne and back again until Angelique said,

"I am".

"You?", Carter said then added, "Well from where I am standing you seem to be in the same position as I am".

"For appearances sake and only for a short while, just until the Major gets the city under control for me", Angelique replied calmly and Carter looked at Lorne.

"Major?", she said and Lorne shrugged.

"It's for the best", he said.

"The hell it is!", Carter said but Lorne merely smiled and turned to Sheppard.

"Stay here and don't let anyone enter. I'll go and get Major Reece on side and then I'll send him down here to replace you so that you can help me implant all the others".

"Sir", Sheppard replied compliantly and Carter made a small sound of disbelief at what she was witnessing.

Lorne left the holding cells and headed back up to the gate-room.

He pressed his ear-piece as he walked.

"Major Reece, Lorne here... could you meet me in McKay's lab please?" he said.

"On my way Sir", Reece replied.

**ooo**

When Reece entered the lab, Lorne immediately grabbed his arm and injected the chip before Reece had a chance to object.

"What the hell was that?", he asked, his eyes flying to Lorne's face as he clutched his arm.

"Everything will be okay Reece….you'll see", Lorne replied, pressing the button that activated the chip and watched as Reece dropped to his knees in pain.

When he was ready, Lorne sent Reece to replace Sheppard and then when Sheppard re-joined him them they set about implanting the Marines of Atlantis.

**ooo**

Ellie was getting a little sick of waiting now…..Lorne was taking way longer than normal to get back to their quarters.

She re-attached her ear-piece and pressed it.

"Evan? It's me…..can you hear me?", she asked.

Lorne frowned as a woman's voice sounded in his ear. Not knowing who the hell she was he chose to ignore her only to hear her again a few seconds later.

"Evan, tonight is not the night to play hard to get…..you know how much I want you…where are you?", Ellie said and Lorne pulled the ear-piece off and stuffed it into his pocket.

He didn't know what the hell all that was about and right now he didn't have time to find out.

As Sheppard finished briefing the two Marines they had just implanted, Lorne said to him,

"You had any strange women twittering in your ear-piece?".

"Yes Sir….I just ignored her though and she stopped eventually", Sheppard replied as he referred to Lyssa who had also tried to contact her husband more than once.

"Hmm", Lorne pondered for a moment as he tried to insert the next chip into his gun but it seemed to be jammed up.

"Damn it…..its stuck", he said and Sheppard moved to his side.

"Maybe you could get that McKay guy who Angelique said works in the lab to take a look", he suggested and Lorne nodded.

"You go and locate him for me and bring him here…..I'll get the men we already converted to start rounding people up and have them direct them to the mess hall, they can tell them there's going to be some kind of announcement that should keep them all there. We need to start getting this place under some kind of control".

"Yes Sir", Sheppard said as he headed off to find McKay.

**OOoOO**

Ellie sighed in frustration and stomped over to the wardrobe.

She grabbed a black wrap around dress off a hanger and put it on, tying it at her hip and effectively covering the sexy black underwear and stockings that she wore underneath.

She grabbed some black stilettos and put them on.

"Right……if Mohammed won't come to the mountain…..", she muttered as she let herself out of hers and Lorne's quarters to go and look for him.

On her way she bumped into Lyssa who was also running out of patience as she waited for Sheppard.

"No sign of John yet either then?", Ellie asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"Must be something going on", she said pointing to the end of the corridor and Ellie turned to see a throng of people seemingly being escorted along by a few soldiers.

"Hmmm…..great……just in time to interrupt my big night of passion", Ellie grumbled and Lyssa laughed.

"Come on…lets go see what's happening", she said and Ellie sighed and followed her friend.

They were halfway along when they happened upon Sheppard escorting a disgruntled looking Rodney.

"John! What's going on?", Lyssa said, frowning when Sheppard turned to her and without any kind of recognition in his eyes said,

"Could you please make your way to the mess hall…..there is going to be an announcement shortly".

"Well okay…..if that's what you want me to do", she said and he nodded, tugging on Rodney's sleeve and the Doctor looked at them and shrugged.

"I have no idea what's going on…don't look at me", Rodney said as he was dragged away and Lyssa turned and looked at Ellie.

"Was it just me or did my husband just totally look right through me?" she asked and Ellie nodded.

"You know…I did bump into Evan earlier when he and John were escorting Angelique somewhere and he sort of did the same thing to me", she said and Lyssa looked around as more people began to head to the mess hall.

"What do you want to do?", she asked and Ellie held her arms out.

"I guess we could just go and see what the announcement is…but I don't like the sound of it", she said and Lyssa agreed.

"Me neither".

**OOoOO**

Rodney glared at Lorne as Sheppard pushed him inside of the lab and closed the door behind them.

"Major, what is going on…..what are all they for?", he asked, his eyes falling on the box of chips and the implant guns.

"You don't need to know what they're for McKay….we just need to know if you can fix this….it's jammed", Lorne replied picking the broken gun up and thrusting it at Rodney.

Rodney looked from Lorne to Sheppard and said,

"What's this all about?", he asked, his acute sense of danger going on alert.

"Can you fix it?", Sheppard said, not answering his question and Rodney became even more suspicious.

"Maybe", he replied cryptically and Lorne stepped forward and thrust his hand-gun to Rodney's temple.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice…….and if the answer is a 'no' I will shoot you and find someone who can fix it", he threatened and Rodney recoiled in fright.

"I guess it's a resounding 'yes' then", he muttered, wondering what the hell was going on now.

**OOoOO**

As Ellie and Lyssa entered the mess hall they came across Lt. Matthew Franks and Sgt. Cole Warren who were currently off duty.

"Wow Doc…..you got a hot date or something'?", Warren said to Ellie as his eyes raked her up and down and Ellie scowled at him.

"With my husband…yes", she said icily and Warren grinned at her, knowing he had wound her up. He loved annoying her and was trying to make it his daily task to get a rise out of her whenever he saw her.

"Do you two have any idea what this announcement is about?", Lyssa asked but Franks and Warren shook their heads.

"We saw Colonel Sheppard in the hallway with McKay and he asked us to come here", Franks replied.

"Did he look……normal…..to you two?", Lyssa said and Warren frowned.

"Well now you come to mention it…he did look a little….distant shall we say", he said and Ellie nodded.

"What about Evan? Have either of you seen him?", she asked but they both responded with a 'no'.

Ellie sighed and was just about to comment that the mess hall was getting really full when she saw Lorne and Sheppard enter, both holding P-90's which was really strange in light of the fact that there didn't appear to be any imminent danger.

"Attention everyone please!!", Sheppard bellowed and everyone quietened down as they waited for the so called 'announcement' to be made.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 19.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

As the mess hall fell silent, Lorne looked around.

"Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, Colonel Carter has had to step down as leader of this city", he said loudly.

"So who's in charge now…..you Colonel Sheppard?", Zelenka piped up, looking to Sheppard who stood to one side but Sheppard shook his head and Lorne replied,

"No. I am".

Ellie and Lyssa glanced at one another, shock clear on their faces.

Franks and Warren moved closer to them and Franks whispered.

"There is something not right about all this. Colonel Sheppard is next in the chain of command if anything happens to Carter….not the Major".

Just then Teyla joined them after pushing through the crowd.

"Teyla….where's Reece?", Warren asked of her as Teyla looked over to where Lorne and Sheppard were stood, flanked by armed marines.

"I haven't seen him. We were supposed to be spending the evening together but he did not arrive at my quarters as planned", she replied sounding a little annoyed and Lyssa looked at Ellie.

"Well that sounds familiar", she commented and Ellie nodded as Lorne said,

"With my take-over of the city some new rules will apply and I would advise you all to relay them to anyone you know who isn't present now for their own safety as much as your own".

"What is he going on about?", Ellie muttered going to step forward but Sgt. Warren clamped a hand on her shoulder to stop her moving and she glanced at him and he shook his head at her, silently advising her not to go anywhere.

They listened as Lorne began to lay out the new rules that had to be adhered to and they all frowned as he mentioned a 9 PM curfew and that if anyone was caught out of their quarters without good reason then there would be a severe punishment.

Shouts of disapproval sounded around the room and people began to get rowdy as they began to air their displeasure and the marines started to push people who tried to get to Lorne back.

"Do you think this has something to do with Angelique?", Ellie asked wondering what the hell had happened to her husband.

"I'd bet my life on it", Lyssa replied stonily as she watched Sheppard shove a male nurse from the infirmary onto his ass as he tried to get closer to Lorne.

"Do you think they've been brainwashed or something?", Franks asked and Warren frowned as the people around them began to grow more and more agitated.

"Well if they have, why haven't we? I mean we're military too….why aren't we affected?", he said.

"Hmm…true", Franks agreed and Lyssa sighed.

"I do think this is Angelique's doing and we need to find out what it is she has done before things get any worse around here".

They were just about to put their heads together when Lorne fired off a few shots from his P-90 to silence the crowd and people screamed in fright, including Ellie who could not believe how Lorne was behaving.

"If you all do as you're told then no-one will come to any harm", Lorne said, then added, "Now….I'd like to see all the scientists, the rest of you continue about your business until the 9 PM curfew. Don't forget to pass on what you've learnt here….oh and could you all leave your headsets at the door…there is to be no comms link between people from now on".

As people groaned around them at this new request, Ellie said,

"What should I do?", and she turned to look at the others as people began to file past them and out of the mess hall, dropping their ear-pieces onto the table by the door.

"I think we need to see if the Major recognises you……if he doesn't I don't think you should let on that you're a brainiac….he may incarcerate all the scientists and we'll need you to help us out because God knows where Dr McKay is, the Major may already have him locked up somewhere", Franks said and Ellie nodded.

The five of them formed a line and went around the back of the mess hall so that they could walk around and then past Lorne and Sheppard as they exited the hall.

"Don't look at them as we go by and I'll watch to see if they look at you", Franks advised Lyssa and Ellie and they did as he suggested and kept their gazes averted as they walked by their husbands.

They got outside without being stopped and Lyssa said,

"Well?".

"They glanced at you both but nothing more…..there didn't seem to be any kind of recognition there for any of us", Franks replied and Ellie shook her head.

"Great", she muttered and Lyssa agreed.

"Let's go to my quarters and work out what we're going to do", Warren said and they all followed him, glancing at the marines who milled around, all fully armed and dangerous looking.

**OOoOO**

"So…is this all of you then?", Lorne asked of Zelenka as he glanced around the mess hall at the remaining people.

"Well…Dr McKay is missing", Zelenka replied and Lorne regarded him as he said,

"McKay is accounted for. Is there anyone else?".

Zelenka twitched nervously as Lorne stared him down.

He wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not and he jumped when Lorne put the end of his P-90 to his chest.

"I said is there anyone else?".

Zelenka gulped then said, "A woman is missing".

Lorne smiled and said, "Her name?".

"Ellie……….Ellie…Harrison", Zelenka replied, reluctant to give the Major Ellie's married name in case it did more harm than good.

"Where is she?", Lorne asked as Reece joined him having been relieved of guard duty by one of the other marines.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her", Zelenka replied nervously and Lorne sighed, sounding bored.

"We're missing a female scientist", he told Reece. "Keep an eye out for someone who looks like………", he trailed off and laughed as he took in the various geek and book-worm types around the room before continuing,

"Someone who looks like this lot".

Reece smiled and moved away and Lorne turned to Sheppard.

"Lock them up", he ordered and Sheppard nodded before moving to do Lorne's bidding.

**OOoOO**

Carter watched as Lorne entered the room and approached Angelique's cell.

"Is everything nearly in place?", Angelique asked as Lorne unlocked the cell and went inside.

"Nearly…yes", Lorne replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him and Carter frowned as Lorne crushed his mouth down over Angelique's and she moaned in delight.

"You wont get away with this, my people will figure out a way to stop you", Carter said in an effort to separate Lorne and Angelique for Ellie's sake.

Lorne lifted his head up and Angelique turned away from him to face Carter.

"I beg to differ", she replied and Lorne laughed.

"_Your people _are currently either under our control or locked up. Granted we have the other city members who will be going about their daily lives but we have them abiding by strict rules which they will follow or face the consequences".

"I think it is time I had a look at how things are progressing myself", Angelique said turning back to Lorne but he shook his head.

"No…..it is too soon and it isn't safe for you yet. We still have a few stragglers and I need to secure the city a little more before I am comfortable that it is safe for you to walk freely", he said and Angelique looked angry at first but then seemed to agree with his way of thinking.

"You are right. I will stay in here for tonight", she said, stroking Lorne's arm before he moved from the cell and locked the door once again.

Carter pulled a face of disgust at him before turning her back as he left her and Angelique alone again save for the marine on the door.

"I take it you do not approve of my plans to take over this city", Angelique surmised and Carter turned to face her.

"I don't understand what you hope to get out of it", Carter replied and Angelique moved closer to the bars.

"I want to be the one who finds our people a decent home", she said and Carter frowned.

"Your people have a home….Dr Weir and Alandro saw to that", she said and Angelique scowled.

"Alandro does not know what is best for our people".

"Oh and I suppose you do?", Carter challenged and Angelique smiled.

"Yes I do….that is why I need this city and nothing is going to stand in my way".

"And you feel the same way about Major Lorne I take it. What makes you think he will stay loyal to you?", Carter asked and Angelique's smiled widened.

"I think the Major has already shown great promise and I intend to keep him close to me".

"What have you done to him?", Carter said and Angelique regarded her coldly as she added, "In fact, what have you done to all of them?".

"Nothing", Angelique lied, "They just recognise a true leader when they see one".

"Sure they do", Carter retorted, shaking her head as she glared at Angelique.

**OOoOO**

It was getting close to the 9 PM curfew when Lyssa, Teyla, Ellie, Franks and Warren finally came up with a plan take back control of the soldiers that might just work.

They had decided that Ellie should create a programme that worked using the trackers that everyone on Atlantis had in their arms and if she sent out a signal that went to all the affected marines she could use the programme to control them, giving her and the others time to figure out what the hell was going on.

"So Ellie, if Franks gets you to the lab tonight do you think you can make a start?", Warren asked and Ellie nodded but Lyssa frowned.

"Will it be safe tonight? What about the curfew?", she said and Teyla agreed.

"I'll be okay….Franks will be with me and we do need to get this plan in motion", Ellie said and Warren stood.

"That settles it then. Franks….you and Ellie head to the lab, Lyssa, Teyla you two had best head back to your quarters. All going well we'll meet in the mess hall in the morning and you can tell us where you're up to", he said and Ellie nodded.

As she, Franks, Teyla and Lyssa left Warren's quarters, Lyssa turned to Ellie.

"You sure about this?", she asked and Ellie nodded.

"I just wish I was dressed a little more comfortably but I don't have time to change now", she replied and Franks grinned broadly.

"I think you look great", he offered and Ellie smiled, Teyla and Lyssa shaking their heads as they parted company.

"Take care", Lyssa said and Franks nodded.

"We will".

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 22.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Ellie had been working for two hours and almost had a programme worked out but she needed to get to the main power room to link up her laptop with the mainframe computer so that she could finish it.

"We'll have to time this right", Franks whispered to her as they crept from the lab.

"A group of soldiers have been walking by here every ten minutes but I've noticed that their last two rounds have been completely random so they could walk by again any time now.

Ellie nodded and followed him out of the lab, sticking close to his back as they made their way through the corridors.

They made it to the power room and both sagged against the door frame with relief before moving inside and Franks said,

"You'd better hurry….I'll keep watch".

Ellie nodded and made her way to the main console, hooked up her laptop up and began to type away furiously. She had been working for a few minutes when she realised that Franks had not reported back to her like he had been doing.

She frowned and turned, glancing at the doorway then gasped as she saw Franks lying by the door.

"Matthew!", she cried, rushing toward him only to find herself caught around the waist and hauled out into the corridor by Reece who emerged from the shadows by the doorway.

Ellie cried out as he turned her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Look what we have here", he said, grinning at the three marines who were with him and they all sniggered as he pressed closer to her and ran a hand up her thigh, moving her dress up along with it, exposing her black, lace topped stockings and Reece groaned as he felt what she was wearing.

"Stop it!", Ellie cried, pushing at Reece's broad shoulders but he just laughed and dragged her dress a little higher making her squirm.

Ellie went to slap his face but Reece caught her hand, making her cry out again as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Suddenly she found herself released as Lorne's voice said,

"Major Reece…..what's going on here?".

"Sorry Sir……..I believe this is our missing scientist. She was working in the power room and I was apprehending her", Reece replied as Ellie pushed the hem of her dress back down but not before Lorne caught a glimpse of her stockings too and she blushed as he stared at her for a moment.

Ellie recognised the glint of desire in her husband's eyes and she realised that she had to get away from there….right now.

Without thinking too much about what she was doing she kicked out and made sure her stiletto scraped all the way down Reece's shin making him yelp and as he moved farther away from her she took off at a run down the hallway.

"Get back here you little bitch!", Reece yelled but Ellie kept going.

Lorne's lips twitched in a cruel smile as it crossed his mind what he could do to the little scientist when he caught up to her and he raised an arm to halt the marines who had been with Reece as they went to follow her.

"Leave her to me", he said and the marines nodded.

"Yes Sir", one of them said and they looked at one another knowingly as Lorne took off after Ellie.

Ellie was finding it hard to run in the black stilettos and she cursed herself, not for the first time that night, for putting them on.

She was halfway along the next corridor when she heard Lorne shout,

"You may as well stop…..you wont get far", and she silently agreed with him.

"Not wearing these damn shoes I wont", she muttered, pausing mid-run to pull each shoe off and then turned and hurled them in Lorne's general direction, her heart beating a little faster when she saw how close he was.

Lorne dodged the flying high heels and he sighed as he became annoyed.

As she picked up her pace, so did he and he followed her onto the next corridor, grinning wickedly when he saw the massive section of glass panelling up ahead of her.

He stopped and aimed his P-90 at the glass and then he fired, shattering the windows and Ellie stopped and screamed as shards of glass rained down from above, falling into her path and she had to back up slightly to avoid being hit.

Lorne lowered his gun and watched as Ellie turned to face him, her face full of shock and his eyes moved to her breasts which were rising and falling enticingly from the exertion of her run and from the panic she was now feeling.

He knew that he had her trapped because the only way she could get away from him now was if she ran across the glass in her stocking clad feet and he doubted that she would be stupid enough to do that.

He didn't, however, bank on the fact that she would suddenly dart sideways and disappear into a room off the corridor that he hadn't seen.

"Damn it!", he cursed as he covered the distance to the doorway and entered.

He laughed though when he saw that the room had no other exit and that all that stood between him and the woman was a round, central console which she was hovering at the back of nervously.

"So……..Ellie Harrison…….what are you going to do now……this is it…..no way out", he said and Ellie gasped as he referred to her by her maiden name and she realised that he really had no idea who she was.

An icy shiver snaked down her spine as he regarded her coldly and her eyes flicked to the doorway as she tried to weigh up if she could make it to the exit without him catching her but he seemed to read her mind.

"Don't do it", he said.

"Do what?", she asked.

"Run again", Lorne answered.

"What else am I supposed to do?", Ellie said.

Lorne shrugged and watched her closely.

"If you run, I'll just have to catch you again", he said.

"Maybe I'd manage to lose you", Ellie challenged and Lorne sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt that".

Ellie glanced to the door again and then back to Lorne and saw his muscles beginning to tense and she realised that in seconds he would close the distance between them and with a cry of desperation Ellie made a run for it but she screamed when Lorne caught her with one arm around her waist and flung her back up against the console.

He trapped her lower body with his but Ellie wriggled against him, trying to worm her way out.

Lorne felt his body reacting to the way she was inadvertently rubbing herself against him.

'She is one hot scientist', he thought as she hissed at him,

"Let me go Evan".

Lorne frowned at her as she said his name.

"What were you doing in the main power room?", he asked, placing his P-90 beside them on the console.

"Nothing", Ellie replied, gasping as he gripped her chin.

"Don't piss me off lady….just answer the question".

"Evan….please…..", Ellie said, the ferocity of his gaze making her heart beat erratically in her chest.

'There was something familiar about her and she seemed to know his name', but he soon cast that thought aside when she wriggled again and he felt his body begin to harden.

He suddenly found that he wanted her, wanted her legs around his waist while he pounded his body inside of hers. It was all he could think about as she struggled within his hold.

Suddenly he dipped his head and crushed his mouth over hers and Ellie tried to pull back, startled, but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her still.

Ellie pushed her hands against his chest and wrenched her mouth from his, turning her head to the side and Lorne immediately began to bite at the soft skin of her neck.

Ellie closed her eyes and fought against the surge of desire she felt as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her and deposited her onto the console and then he moved himself in-between her thighs none too gently and she whimpered as she felt his hand travel up her thigh and he squeezed hard and then massaged the part where the lace top of her stocking lay.

She knew she really shouldn't let him do this to her, not like this and not when he didn't even recognise her, but oh God she really wanted him. It had been six long months since they had made love because of their concerns for the twins and then she had had to recover from the birth and she realised that even though Lorne would not know it, he would be as desperate for this as she was…..if not more.

Lorne wasn't sure that she wanted him as she kept pushing her hands against him but right now he didn't care. He wanted her and that was all that mattered to him. A fog of desire had descended upon his mind and he couldn't seem to shake it off.

He caught her mouth with his once more and thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands moving to the bow at her hip and he pulled on it then pushed her dress apart and Ellie gasped as his hands roamed over her abdomen and then cupped her breasts.

She tore her mouth from his once more and panted,

"Wait……Major…….cant we come to some kind of agreement….? I can help you….and I really wasn't doing anything in the power room".

"I don't want anything from you…..except what your body has to offer", Lorne replied coldly, his eyes gleaming as he took in her sexy black lingerie and Ellie had to steel herself against his words, knowing that this was not the Lorne that she knew and loved.

His eyes met hers as he reached down and undid the ribbons that held together the sides of her lace panties and her mouth parted unconsciously as she felt them fall away from her.

"Very nice", he told her, his voice thick with desire and Ellie's fingers went to his shoulders as he suddenly gripped her buttocks and pulled her tight against him and she felt the hard length of him press closely against her naked femininity.

Lorne undid the front fasten of her bra and pushed it and her dress off of her shoulders and then he flicked her nipples with his thumbs and Ellie bit her lip in an effort to not cry out. She lowered her arms so that her dress and bra fell onto the console behind her and she felt so exposed now that she was naked apart from her stockings and Lorne was still fully clothed.

Lorne shrugged out of his tac vest and jacket and then he moved a hand in between them and ran a finger along her opening, groaning when he felt how wet she was.

He knew he wanted her now…he couldn't wait another minute, he was too hot and too hard to wait any longer.

He grabbed her and held her against him as he lowered her to the floor and began to unfasten his combats.

'How could he treat her like this', Ellie thought as Lorne pushed his combats down to his hips and then hooked her thighs over them.

She tried to push him away at first.

She didn't want him like this and she tried to draw back from him as she felt the tip of his erection pressing against her entrance but he wouldn't let her.

He forcefully kept her where she was whilst he began pushing inside of her and she sobbed at the dual emotions of having him filling her so completely and the coldness of his thrusting.

She wanted to remain impassive but this was Lorne, her husband, the man she loved, the father of her babies. How could she not respond to him?

She cried and sobbed as he began to thrust deeply into her, her traitorous body longing for the release that only he could give her.

She reached for him but Lorne wasn't too sure what she was going to do and so he pinned her wrists to the hard floor, eliciting an objectionable moan from Ellie who wanted to touch him.

She struggled against his hold, forcing him to grasp her wrists tighter and he looked down at her, watching her as he pushed in and out of her, striving for his own release, not caring whether she was satisfied or not.

"I want….I want….", Ellie said, breathlessly trying to explain that she wanted to touch him but Lorne cut her off.

"I don't care what 'you' want…….you didn't play nice so why should I?", he said harshly and Ellie closed her eyes as he thrust into her with a particularly deep stroke and she cried out.

She felt totally helpless and Lorne's lips twitched as he realised that she had actually stopped struggling and he groaned as she moved her thighs up to his waist and wrapped herself around him as best she could.

"Clever little scientist", he murmured, beginning to slam his hips against her and he was surprised when she suddenly cried out and arched her body up towards him as she climaxed.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck as he felt his own orgasm beginning to build.

As the pressure in his groin began to rise he released her wrists so that he could reach beneath her and cup her bottom, bringing her up closer against him whilst he pounded into her more forcefully and Ellie immediately reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she hung on for dear life.

She told herself over and over that she shouldn't be enjoying what he was doing to her and that she was stupid to think that she wasn't in danger just because this was Lorne, but she couldn't help herself as she pressed her mouth to his ear and nibbled and Lorne groaned as her moans and gasps filled his head.

For saying that she had been a little reluctant at the beginning, she was really getting into it now, meeting his thrusts with her own and Lorne realised that he was having trouble keeping up with her and he was surprised when she tried to push him onto his back so that she could sit on him.

He raised his head and looked down at her.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this", he told her roughly and felt of jolt of desire shoot through him as she blushed and he anchored his mouth to hers as he felt himself begin to slip over the edge.

Ellie whimpered as she felt his hot seed spill into her and she lay there, just holding him as Lorne's body jerked against her and he moaned loudly.

Lorne lifted his head from hers and stared down at her, his eyes showing no warmth as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

When he was ready he pulled her arms from around his neck and withdrew from her, eliciting a gasp from Ellie which he ignored as he stood and righted his combats.

He reached over to the console and snatched her dress, panties and bra from its surface and as Ellie sat up he flung them at her and said,

"Get dressed".

Ellie's eyes widened and she blinked back hot tears of hurt and anger at his treatment of her.

She put her panties and bra on and then her dress and wrapped it around herself, her hands shaking slightly as she saw that he was watching her with what looked like barely concealed contempt as he put his jacket and tac vest on.

As he picked up his P-90 and pointed it at her she wondered if he was going to kill her now.

She hoped not because when (and if) he ever returned to normal she would take great pleasure in giving him hell for this….

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 25.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Ellie flinched as Lorne waved his P-90 in the general direction of the door and then aimed it back at her.

"Move", he said coldly and Ellie hesitated before saying,

"Where are we going?".

"You're going to show me what you were doing in the power room", Lorne replied and Ellie stiffened.

"I told you, I wasn't doing anything", she said, trying to sound convincing but she jumped as Lorne strode over to her and gripped her upper arm, frog-marching her to the doorway as he yelled,

"And now I'm telling you…..I don't believe you!", and Ellie shrank back from him, her heart filling with fear as she realised with some clarity that she would do well to keep on this version of her husband's good side.

Lorne kept hold of her arm as they went back to the power room the way they had come and Lorne paused as he saw her shoes lying on the corridor floor.

"You had better put them back on", he told her, allowing her to bend down to put her stilettos back on, admiring her ass as she did so.

Ellie coloured up as she saw him blatantly checking her out and he laughed as he saw her scowling at him before he continued to move her along.

"You're not dressed like a scientist……are you sure you're not one of the cities' hookers?", he asked and Ellie spun to face him, indignation and hurt rising to the surface as she tried to slap him but he caught her hand easily and twisted her arm up her back and Ellie cried out as he pulled her against his chest, her breasts pressing against him.

"Never try that again", he said, his eyes searing into hers as he said, "Maybe I should let Major Reece have you next….finish what he so obviously wanted to start earlier. Would you like that….Ellie?", he asked, his lips twisting in an evil smile as she shook her head.

"Behave yourself then", Lorne said, loosening his grip on her arm and they continued to walk in silence.

When they reached the power room, Ellie saw that Franks had gone but she was too scared to ask about him for now.

Lorne walked her up to the lap top and said,

"So…what were you doing and don't give me any bullshit?".

Ellie looked at him and tried to sound confident but yet defeated as she lied,

"I was just trying to locate Colonel Carter. Everyone didn't really believe the story you gave us about her just having to step down and I was nominated to try and find out where she was….see?", and she bent and picked up the laptop and showed him the tracking system.

She prayed that he wouldn't guess that her plan really had involved the trackers.

Lorne nodded slowly, seeming to believe her but then he took the laptop from her and flung it to the ground and Ellie had to force herself not to object as it sparked and she realised that her programme would have probably been destroyed.

"That not bother you at all?", Lorne asked, watching her face closely for any change in emotion and when she shook her head he aimed his P-90 at the laptop and shot it into a thousand pieces.

Ellie jumped and said,

"Do you have to be so trigger happy with that thing?".

Lorne glared at her as Reece and a couple of other marines ran into the room.

"We heard the shots Sir. Is everything alright?".

"Everything is great Major. Take Dr Harrison to my quarters…..have a little fun with her…", he trailed off as Ellie rushed toward him and gripped his arm tightly.

"No! Evan please! I only want to be yours…..no-one else's….I swear I will be loyal to you but please don't let them have me?", she begged, her blue eyes full of fear as she beseeched him and Lorne looked at her, frowning as he felt something he couldn't quite put his finger on when he saw how scared she was.

He glanced at Reece who was looking at Ellie with a wicked glint in his eyes and then he looked back at the petite woman clinging to his arm and he made his decision as she said again,

"Please Evan…..just let me be yours?".

"Forget my last order. Take her back to my quarters and do not touch her. If I find out any one of you have messed with her you will have me to answer to and the consequences will be severe. When you get there guard the door, no-one but me goes in or out of there", he said and Ellie sagged against his side in relief.

"Yes Sir", Reece replied.

"Thank you", Ellie whispered but Lorne merely shrugged her off and thrust her toward Reece who guided her toward the door.

Lorne sighed as he realised that he should really go back and see Angelique but he didn't feel like it right now. What he wanted now was some food.

The scientist had worn him out and he was hungry. Angelique could wait a while longer.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa was pacing hers and Sheppard's quarters' floor, worrying about Ellie when a knock came to the doors.

"Who is it?", she called out warily.

"Teyla", came the response and Lyssa quickly opened the door and Teyla darted inside.

"What are you doing? You could have been caught", Lyssa said and Teyla nodded.

"I am aware of that, I just wanted to know if you had heard from Ellie or Lieutenant Franks? Sergeant Warren has not and neither has Ronon….I explained to him and Chrissie what is going on".

"You've been to see them too?", Lyssa asked incredulously and Teyla smiled.

Lyssa shook her head and said,

"I haven't heard anything. Do you think we should try knocking on Ellie and Lorne's quarters?".

"I already tried on my way here…there was no response", Teyla replied and Lyssa frowned.

"Are there many soldiers around?", she asked and Teyla replied,

"They seem to be patrolling in two's. It is merely a case of having to be alert and dodge them, this is of course better done in two's".

"Let's go", Lyssa said and Teyla looked at her.

"What about Connor and Steven?", she asked and Lyssa smiled.

"I dropped them in with Shyla…I had a feeling I'd need to go out", she said referring to one of Teyla's Athosian friends who had also become one of Lyssa and Ellie's friends.

Teyla nodded and they cautiously left Lyssa's quarters and made their way along the corridors, making sure they avoided the marines who were on security duty.

They got halfway to the power room when they saw a group of marines headed toward them, Reece and Ellie in the middle of them.

"James…", Teyla murmured as she saw him gripping Ellie's arm so tightly that she was wincing.

Teyla and Lyssa darted behind a huge plant display and watched as the group passed them.

Lyssa noted that Ellie looked pale and a little upset and she wondered what had happened to her and Franks.

Once they were alone again Teyla turned to Lyssa.

"It looks like Ellie at least has been compromised. We need to find out what has become of Lieutenant Franks".

Lyssa nodded and they set off again. They got to the power room and saw Ellie's laptop shot to pieces and Lyssa said,

"Do you think that Lorne did this?".

"It is likely, especially if he or James caught Ellie in here".

Lyssa sighed and wondered where Reece had been taking Ellie.

"I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do", she said and Teyla touched her arm.

"We should get Ronon and go to Sergeant Warren's quarters where we can discuss another plan", she said and Lyssa agreed.

**OOoOO**

Lorne finished eating and left the mess hall.

The soldier on duty in the cells had radioed him three times already, telling him that Angelique wanted to see him but all he could think about was the petite little scientist and her willingness to be 'only his'.

He felt his body stirring again and cursed. Pushing the image of Ellie's curves to the back of his mind he headed toward the level changer to go see Angelique.

As he entered the room she screeched,

"Where the hell have you been Major?".

"Securing the city for you", he replied coolly, not liking her tone.

"When I ask you to come to me I expect an immediate response", Angelique shrieked and Carter watched on with interest as Lorne seemed to scowl before bowing his head submissively.

"Forgive me?", he said and Angelique regarded him for a moment before her face softened and she reached a hand through the bars and touched his head.

Lorne looked back up and smiled at her and Angelique laughed as she said,

"I missed you".

"Not long my love", Lorne answered and Carter made a low sound of disgust and turned away as they held hands through the bars.

**OOoOO**

"What the hell is going on here?", Franks said to McKay as they sat side by side watching as Sheppard injected the last marine with a chip.

"From what I can gather…Angelique wants to take control of the city", McKay said and Franks' eyes widened.

"Angelique….one of the Catheans?".

"Yes……she's using Major Lorne as her go-between for now…..where's Ellie?", McKay asked and Franks rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled what had just happened.

"She was in the power room and I was on look-out but I didn't hear Major Reece and when I looked around he cracked me one on the back of the head…..so I'm not sure where she is now", he said and McKay tutted at him.

"Some lookout you were then", he said and Franks scowled at him.

"Okay, no need to rub it in".

"What were you two trying to do anyhow?", McKay asked and Franks looked at him.

"We were trying to carry out the plan that Sergeant Warren, Ellie, Lyssa, Teyla and I thought of earlier".

"Which was what exactly?", McKay asked but before Franks could respond, Sheppard turned toward them and pointed his P-90 at them.

"Hey you two….keep quiet or I'll shoot you", he threatened.

Franks remained silent but McKay muttered,

"Hmm yes…..why break old habits….it wouldn't be the first time you've shot me would it?!".

"What?", Sheppard asked coming closer and Franks elbowed McKay in the side as Sheppard stuck the end of his P-90 up the Doctors nose.

"Ahh….nothing….it really doesn't matter", McKay responded, trying to move his head back.

"Just keep quiet", Sheppard said and McKay nodded, sighing in relief as Sheppard backed away.

Franks and McKay glanced at one another and they realised that they needed to do something.

But what?

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 27.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Ellie paced the floor of the Guest room that Lorne was using as his quarters.

She hoped that Chrissie was okay with Holly, Mackenzie and Hope. She was sure that she would be but she couldn't help but fret about her three babies with the city being as it was right now.

She decided to take a shower to occupy herself and when she emerged she grimaced at the sexy lingerie and stockings that were meant to be a surprise for her husband and she fought back tears as she remembered how he had asked her if she was the cities' hooker.

She knew that 'her' Lorne would never have said something like that to her but still the comment stung and she wondered if subconsciously he found that type of underwear off-putting.

She shook her head and told herself that she would drive herself insane if she examined everything that this Lorne said and did. She ignored the underwear and just put her dress back on, wrapping it around herself and tying it at her hip.

She had just finished when the door swished open and Lorne strode in, his eyes raking her up and down, making her shiver.

As the door closed behind him he placed his P-90 on the dresser then removed his tac vest and jacket, dropping them onto a chair. They were soon followed by his T-shirt and Ellie's mouth went dry as she looked at his bare chest.

Lorne moved purposefully toward her, menace in his eyes and Ellie began to back away from him but the backs of her knees bumped against the bed and she swallowed hard as Lorne came to stand directly in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

She found herself unable to speak and could only gasp as he gripped her hips and pressed his lower body against her and Ellie couldn't help the jolt of desire that spiralled to the pit of her stomach at the intimate contact.

Lorne bent his head to hers and went to kiss her but Ellie moved her head to the side and Lorne smiled cruelly.

"What's the matter Ellie? Regretting your decision to be 'only mine'?", he asked and she let out a soft cry of alarm as he suddenly pushed her backwards and sent her sprawling onto the bed.

Before she had a chance to get up he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand whilst his other undid her dress and he growled as he parted the material and saw she was naked underneath it.

He lowered his head and tugged at one rosy nipple with his teeth and Ellie nearly left the mattress as her body reacted violently to his touch.

She wanted desperately to not respond to him, to refuse him this power he had over her traitorous body. She felt hot and quivery as he moved to her other nipple and grazed it with his teeth and she felt excited and needy in ways she barely understood.

Ellie knew what she wanted, what she needed.

Her husband.

But the man on top of her was not him.

Lorne felt rather than saw her withdrawal from him and he raised his head and looked at her.

"Are you married?", he asked suddenly and Ellie's eyes flew open and she looked up at him.

"Ye…..yes", she managed, flinching as he released her arms and resting his weight on one elbow he gripped her chin.

"By the time I've finished with you, he will be a distant memory to you….do you understand?", he snarled and Ellie could only stare up at him in shock.

"I said, do you understand?", Lorne asked again, his fingers snaking into her hair at the nape of her neck and he tugged, bringing her head back, his lips moving to her throat and Ellie whimpered in response.

"Was that a yes?", he mumbled, his knees nudging her thighs apart and Ellie gasped as he rubbed his hard body against her intimately.

"Yes", she breathed, touching her hands to his chest as she arched against him wantonly and Lorne smiled against the skin of her neck.

He moved away from her just long enough to remove his boots and combats and then he was back in between her thighs and Ellie cried out as he entered her without any forewarning and she gripped his shoulders as he thrust forcefully against her.

"Oh…..God…..Evan…..", she panted breathlessly and Lorne frowned as he remembered that this wasn't the first time she had used his first name.

"How do you know my name?", he asked, continuing to move his body in and out of hers and Ellie had a hard time concentrating until he bit her lip just hard enough to make her open her eyes and she looked up at him as he said,

"Come on Ellie, tell me what I want to know…..don't make me hurt you", he said smoothing his thumb over the lip he had just bitten and Ellie's breath caught as he buried himself deeply inside of her.

"I know you……", she offered.

"How? I don't know you", Lorne said moving his fingers down to where their bodies were joined and Ellie writhed as he teased her.

"Yes……you do……ohhhhh", Ellie said, moaning as she climaxed suddenly, her inner muscles gripping Lorne tightly and he closed his eyes as he felt his own orgasm start to build.

As he pounded into her, Lorne began to realise that she was familiar to him. Her hair, her eyes, the way she was moaning softly, her fingers flexing against his chest as he thrust into her mercilessly.

He didn't like the feeling.

As he exploded into her he growled into her ear,

"I don't know you, do you hear me?".

Ellie nodded and said,

"You soon will though if we carry on like this", and she raised a hand to his face and stroked his cheek, surprised when he didn't immediately move away.

When he eventually did move it was only to move to her side and then he pulled her back against him, his arm going around her waist like a steel band.

Despite wanting to stay awake, Ellie soon felt her eyelids grow heavy and she unconsciously snuggled further back against Lorne's body for warmth.

Lorne sighed and wondered what it was about this woman that seemed to draw him to her.

He knew Angelique wanted him, that she could offer him power and a position at her side, ruling the city….but did he want her and how had he come to be in this situation at all? He needed answers...but not tonight.

Becoming suddenly weary he shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his arm clamped around Ellie in a vice like grip.

**OOoOO**

"I cant believe you just sent Franks with Ellie. Why didn't you go too?", Ronon asked of Sergeant Warren who scowled back at the Satedan.

"For just this reason. We have to avoid getting captured in one fell swoop", he replied and Lyssa looked at him.

"What, so we all have a go at carrying out a plan and hope that one of us gets it right..is that what you're saying?", she asked.

"Something like that", Warren replied and Ronon grumbled,

"Who put you in charge?".

"Hey….I don't need to be in charge..if you want to take over, feel free", Warren said and Ronon glared at him before Teyla stepped in.

"Please….we need to think of another plan. We have no way of knowing if Ellie will be able to finish off what she started so we need to make alternative arrangements".

"Teyla's right", Lyssa said then added, "What we know so far is that Lorne seems to be in charge, John and the other soldiers under his command. Angelique is somewhere in the city and this has to have something to do with her".

"We need to find out what has become of Colonel Carter", Teyla said and Warren and Ronon nodded in agreement.

"We could also do with finding McKay or Ellie or even Zelenka and getting them free, I mean let's face it, we always need at least one of them", Warren suggested and they all agreed.

"Ellie looked pretty heavily guarded just now so perhaps we should try to locate Dr McKay or Dr Zelenka first", Teyla said.

"Lyssa and I will head out first. Give us till the morning before you do anything", Ronon said and Teyla and Warren nodded as Lyssa and Ronon headed for the door.

"Good luck!", Teyla called out as they left and Ronon raised an arm.

He and Lyssa made their way off the quarters level and headed for the labs, carefully dodging Marines and hoping to catch a glimpse of Rodney or Zelenka.

It didn't take them long to find him but they heard him before they actually saw him.

"Would you give me a break….I'm not superhuman you know, I do need to sleep", Rodney was wailing and Lyssa and Ronon exchanged a glance as they wondered what McKay was being forced to stay awake for.

They edged closer to the lab and managed to see Rodney sat at a laptop, Franks also seated but tied up nearby.

Sheppard was standing over Rodney, his P-90 trained on his head.

"Just do what I asked you to and quit whining", Sheppard said as Ronon indicated to Lyssa that they fall back slightly.

When it was safe he whispered,

"Think you can think of something to distract Sheppard long enough for me to get McKay and Franks out of there?".

Lyssa grinned and nodded.

'This should be easy', she thought as she popped the top buttons on her shirt and pushed her breasts higher, making Ronon's eyes widen and then she fluffed out her blonde hair, wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and strode confidently over to the lab door.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 29.11.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Sheppard frowned as he saw McKay's attention suddenly shift to the doorway of the lab and he turned, his eyes widening as he saw a sexy blonde standing there looking all seductive.

"What are you doing out after curfew?", he asked pointing his P-90 at her and the blonde pouted at him.

"I was feeling lonely…I saw you earlier and wondered if you were 'available'?", Lyssa replied teasingly and Sheppard swallowed hard as he looked at her pert breasts.

"I could escort you back to your quarters…you shouldn't be out and you should be punished for breaking the rules", Sheppard told her as he checked that Franks was securely tied up before moving to McKay.

"Hey, you don't need to tie me up….I'll stay here and wait for you", McKay said as Sheppard began to tie him to his chair.

"Yeah sure you would", Sheppard said as he finished and then headed over to Lyssa.

He gripped her arm and lead her away from the lab.

Once they were out of sight, Ronon checked no-one was coming and then headed inside and McKay looked up in relief.

"Oh thank God", he said as Ronon cut his ropes with his hunting knife before moving to free Franks.

"We need to get you to a secure place where Lorne cant find you", Ronon said to McKay. "Do you know anywhere in the city where that's possible?".

"Well actually Ellie and I discovered some city plans only the other day and there were some passages that led down into the foundations and it looked like there were some rooms down there too…..but I'm not certain how safe they are though, we never got a chance to……", McKay trailed off as Ronon interrupted,

"That'll do….let's go".

"What about the safety issue?", Rodney moaned and Ronon glared at him.

"You think you'll be safer staying here?", he asked and Rodney stood.

"Point taken".

**OOoOO**

Lyssa didn't really want to take Sheppard back to their quarters in case he recognised anything in the rooms and so as they passed an empty office she stopped and smiled at him coyly.

Sheppard looked at her and smiled as he realised what she was hinting at and he said,

"Well aren't you eager".

Lyssa giggled all girly-like, her intent to only distract him and tease him long enough to allow Ronon to free McKay and Franks but it seemed Sheppard now had other ideas.

He pushed her into the office and locked the door before putting his P-90 down and reaching for her.

He crushed his mouth down over hers and Lyssa murmured her surprise against his lips as he pushed her against the desk, his arms going around her and his hands grasping her buttocks as he ground his increasing hardness against her.

As his hands reached for the buttons on her trousers, Lyssa wrenched her mouth from his and tried to grab at his hands.

"Wait!", she said but Sheppard didn't appear to be listening and he pushed her hands away and continued to undo the buttons, his mouth moving to her neck and Lyssa moaned despite herself as she felt one of his hands slide inside her trousers and then into her panties.

Suddenly Sheppard spun her so that she had her back to him and without really knowing how she allowed him to do it, he had both her trousers and her panties removed and he was rubbing his erection against her buttocks. Lyssa felt her nipples harden and she groaned helplessly as he reached around her and cupped her breasts, teasing the hard buds between his thumbs and forefingers.

Lyssa hadn't intended for things to get so out of hand so quickly and she half-heartedly said,

"Do you not think we should maybe get to know one another a little better first?".

"I think we're doing just fine", Sheppard growled against her ear as he freed himself from his combats. He kicked her feet gently apart and positioned himself against her as he pushed her top half forward so that she bent over the desk.

Lyssa cried out as he pushed inside of her and he gritted his teeth as her tight inner muscles surrounded and clenched at his shaft.

As he began to slide in and out of her at fast pace, Lyssa placed her palms onto the desk top to steady herself and she closed her eyes as sensation after sensation rolled over her.

She gasped and panted as Sheppard thrust against her and she felt the familiar fluttering in the pit of her stomach as her climax began to build.

"Don't……stop", she managed to say and Sheppard moaned loudly as he gripped her hips firmly and slammed against her even harder.

The both climaxed at the same time and Sheppard leaned heavily over Lyssa as they groaned and panted their pleasure.

Lyssa wanted to feel the warm intimacy of their lovemaking surround her as she usually did but when Sheppard immediately withdrew from her and began to fix his combats she was brought back to reality with a bump and she slowly turned to find him staring at her with a coldness in his eyes that chilled her to the bone.

**OOoOO**

Ronon, McKay and Franks made their way to the underground tunnels and they found a suitable room for McKay and Franks to hide out in.

"Lieutenant what happened to you and Ellie?", Ronon asked and Franks sighed.

"We were up in the power room. Ellie was setting up the programme she had created but before she could finish it Major Reece found us and he knocked me out. He must have taken Ellie".

"What was the programme she was working on?", Rodney asked and Franks explained about the trackers and how Ellie thought they could be used to control the marines.

"Of course……", Rodney replied, understanding what Ellie had been trying to do.

"You think you can create the same programme?", Ronon asked and Rodney looked at him with some disdain.

"Of course I can but I'll need a lap top".

"I'll bring you one", Ronon said, then added, "You two just lay low until I get back to you".

"Like we can do much else", Rodney muttered as Ronon left them and Franks covered his eyes with a hand and groaned.

**OOoOO**

"That was fantastic", Lyssa said as she straightened her clothing but Sheppard continued to merely stare at her and it began to un-nerve her.

"What's wrong?", she asked eventually and Sheppard grabbed her arm.

"I just realised that I've been duped", he said and Lyssa paled.

"Duped?", she said, trying to sound confused and Sheppard nodded.

"I have a funny feeling that when we get back to the lab my two captives will have gone", he said and Lyssa frowned.

"What makes you think that would have anything to do with me?", she asked, wincing as his fingers bit into the soft skin at her elbow.

"For your sake I hope I'm wrong", he said in her ear as he marched her from the office, snatching up his P-90 s they went.

Lyssa swallowed hard as they approached the lab. She kept quiet because she knew that protesting her innocence too much would just look overly suspicious.

As they reached the lab Sheppard cursed as he saw that it was indeed empty and he swung around to face Lyssa.

"You bitch!", he swore and Lyssa's eyes widened as he pointed his P-90 at her.

"Tell me what's going on or I'll kill you", he threatened.

**OOoOO**

Ellie began to stir and she turned over and opened her eyes to see Lorne propped up on one elbow, staring down at her.

They stared at one another and eventually Lorne said,

"Today Atlantis will have a new leader, a woman named Angelique".

Ellie was surprised at the fact that he seemed to be talking to her normally and she didn't want to push him so she remained silent.

"I will be in command of the soldiers and will one day rule with Angelique", Lorne said and Ellie's heart beat faster at the thought of Lorne with another woman.

"Are you her lover?", she asked, unable to stop herself. She dreaded his response and she closed her eyes momentarily with relief when he replied,

"No…..not yet".

"What is going to happen to me?", she asked and Lorne reached out and twisted a curl of her hair around one of his fingers as he considered his response.

"You have my protection for now……..but Angelique can't find out about us. She is the one person I cannot protect you from", he finally said and Ellie nodded.

"You're going to have to work hard to earn your place amongst her trusted people so that I can always be near by", Lorne said and Ellie frowned.

"What will I have to do?", she asked, not liking the sound of working for Angelique.

"She will need someone who knows the cities' technology and the scientist we currently have…..McKay…..things aren't working out too well with him at the moment. He's a little slow", Lorne replied and Ellie nearly laughed out loud, but didn't, at the thought of McKay trying to play hard to get.

"I'll have to introduce you to Angelique slowly though…..", he added and Ellie risked scooting closer to him under the bed sheet.

"Why would you do this for me? You're risking a lot just to keep me safe", she said and Lorne's eyes darkened as her smooth thigh brushed against his hair roughened one and Ellie soon found herself underneath his hard body.

She looked up into his eyes as he said,

"Just don't betray me Ellie…….", he said just before his mouth closed over hers and Ellie moaned against his mouth that she wouldn't, that she couldn't……..

Lorne was just about to thrust into her when Sheppard's voice buzzed urgently in his ear.

"Major Lorne Sir…..we have a problem in the lab".

Lorne cursed and Ellie moaned and arched against him as he tapped his ear-piece.

"What is it Sheppard?", he asked impatiently, trying to ignore the way Ellie was wrapping her legs around him eagerly.

"McKay and the guy called Matthew Franks have escaped", Sheppard's voice came back and Lorne moved away from Ellie abruptly and sat up.

"What?! How?", he asked, reaching for his combats and Ellie also sat up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was tricked Sir…I'm sorry, but I have the woman who I think is partly responsible for helping to plan their escape…..I got out of her that her name is Lyssa", Sheppard said and Lorne stood and pulled on his boots.

"Lyssa?", he repeated and Ellie's ears pricked up and she moved closer to the edge of the bed, pulling the bed sheet up against her naked body.

"Yes Sir", Sheppard replied.

"Alright keep her there. I'm on my way", Lorne said, tapping his ear-piece again to cut the connection.

He pulled his T-Shirt and tac vest on and paused to look at Ellie who looked temptingly alluring as she kneeled on the bed before him, her brunette hair tumbling around her shoulders in disarray and the bed sheet only covering part of her nakedness and Lorne groaned and moved back toward the bed in two easy strides.

He hooked a hand into her hair at the base of her skull and kissed her in a way that had them both wanting more and he had to force himself to move away.

"I have to go", he said heading for the door when Ellie called out.

"Please….I have a good friend called Lyssa…..please don't hurt her. If she says she had nothing to do with whatever has gone on then she'll be telling the truth……I promise you".

Lorne paused to look at her and he took in what she'd said.

He nodded briefly then disappeared and Ellie flopped back down onto the bed and covered her face with her hands, groaning loudly.

She prayed that Lyssa would be okay and she wondered what on earth was going on.

She needed to get Lorne to trust her enough to let her out of this room and soon.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 02.12.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Sheppard had tied Lyssa to a chair and she looked up as Lorne walked in.

"So what happened?", he asked and Sheppard explained about being lured away from the lab and then he realised he had been tricked.

"I didn't trick you…the disappearance of those two men had nothing to do with me. I came here for you", Lyssa said coyly, looking up at Sheppard who merely glared at her but Lorne regarded her thoughtfully.

"You know Dr Harrison?", he asked and Lyssa looked at him, Ellie's maiden name throwing her momentarily and then she said,

"Ellie? Yes. Is she okay?".

Lorne nodded and said, "You have two choices….Lyssa……you can work for me or I'll have Sheppard here kill you".

Lyssa's eyes widened before she said,

"I guess I'll work for you then".

Lorne nodded once then turned to Sheppard.

"Find out what she does around here and then keep her in your quarters until I find a use for her…..I'm sure since you have already gotten acquainted that wont be a problem for you?", he asked and Sheppard grinned.

"No Sir".

"Oh and Sheppard", Lorne said, turning back as he went to leave.

"Sir?".

"Find McKay and Franks or I'll kill you".

"Yes Sir".

**OOoOO**

Ronon had made it to the lab with relative ease but was finding it a little harder to get back to McKay and Franks with the laptop he had taken.

Marines seemed to be everywhere, probably because the order had been given to search for the missing men Ronon surmised.

He turned onto a corridor and cursed as he saw Lorne with some soldiers at the other end.

"Stop!", Lorne shouted.

"Yeah right", Ronon muttered, reaching for his blaster as Lorne started to run after him.

As they ran, Lorne fired off a few shots from his P-90 which barely missed Ronon who dodged as he ran.

"Bastard", Ronon cursed, wanting to shoot back but knowing he could only have his gun on stun otherwise Ellie would murder him if Lorne got hurt.

He turned as he went and fired off a blast but Lorne moved out of the way and the stun hit one of the other marines and he fell to the floor.

Ronon headed for the level changer that was at the other end of the corridor he had just turned onto and Lorne called out,

"You'll never make it…..stop where you are right now".

Ronon didn't respond, merely kept on running and Lorne aimed his gun and shot him in the shoulder.

Ronon grunted in pain and gripped the laptop tighter but kept running.

As he entered the level changer he turned and saw Lorne getting closer and getting ready to fire again so he lifted his blaster and fired, hitting Lorne squarely in the chest.

As the doors closed he saw the red blast swirling around Lorne's body and he fell and began to writhe around on the floor as the stun momentarily disabled him.

The other marines got to the level changer just as the doors closed and Ronon disappeared.

**OOoOO**

Angelique paced the cell floor and Carter regarded her thoughtfully.

"Its morning…I thought Lorne would have been back by now to let you out", she said and Angelique glared at her.

"He will be here soon. He is making sure that the city is safe for me to walk around".

Carter laughed, "Well he's taking his time don't you think?".

"He will be here", Angelique said stonily and Carter smiled.

"If you say so".

Angelique moved over to the bars that separated them and said,

"Lorne is loyal to me……he wants me and he wants the position and power that I can give him once I take control of this city. When I get out of here everyone's lives will change even more than they already have. I will bring my people to Atlantis and your people will be our slaves".

"My people would rather die than become slaves", Carter said and Angelique laughed.

"Your soldiers don't seem to be minding too much, why should the rest of them?".

"You've done something to the Marines….brainwashed them or something", Carter replied and Angelique smiled and motioned for the marine on the door to come closer.

"Something much more technical than brainwashing Colonel", she said taking the marine's arm and shoving his jacket sleeve up so that she could show Carter the small mark where he had been chipped.

"They have all been fitted with a chip that allows Major Lorne and myself to control them. I will fit one of these into all of your people eventually", she said and Carter frowned.

"When did you chip Major Lorne?", she asked and Angelique smiled.

"When he was our prisoner all those months ago. I knew he would be useful to me….I merely left the chip dormant until we met again".

"You bitch", Carter said, wondering how they were all going to get out of this one. She could only hope that McKay or Ellie or one of her other best people were working on something right now.

**OooOO**

The marines by Lorne's side helped him up but he shrugged them off angrily.

"Find him and when you do bring him to me…..I want the personal pleasure of killing him myself", he said and the Marines nodded and headed off.

Lorne rubbed his neck as the aches from the blast slowly left his body.

Things were not going as planned. There were too many dangerous stragglers wondering around the city. He knew Angelique would expect to be released now that morning was here but he wanted to make sure that there was no chance that the city could be taken back by the civilians.

Angelique was not going to be happy.

Instead of heading down to the holding cells he let his feet take him back to his quarters.

He dismissed the marines guarding the door and entered to find Ellie asleep, the bed sheet moulded to her curves and he stood, just watching her for a while.

He couldn't understand why he had brought her to his quarters, why he had slept with her more than once or why he still wanted her. None of it made any sense.

Angelique was his destiny, she was the woman who could give him everything.

So why did he feel like this woman meant more to him?

Something wasn't right about this whole situation. He couldn't even remember how he had come to be involved with Angelique in the first place, he had just accepted that his mission was to take this city for her and then move on to whatever the future held.

Feeling agitated he sat by Ellie's side and shook her slightly to wake her.

Ellie moaned and turned over, her eyes widening as her memories of what had gone on came back to her and she sat up, holding the sheet against her chest.

"What happened? Is Lyssa alright?", she asked and Lorne nodded.

"McKay and Franks are missing but your friend is safe for now".

"Thank you", Ellie replied and Lorne looked away briefly before turning back to face her.

"I want to know how and why you know me", he said. "What am I to you….and don't lie to me…I want the truth".

"I don't think you'll like the truth", Ellie replied, her voice quiet and Lorne reached out and gripped her chin.

"Tell me anyway", he said and Ellie swallowed nervously.

"We work together", she started and Lorne interrupted,

"Where? Here in the city?".

"Yes…jeez, give me a chance. You are the head of the team that I am on along with Lyssa and…..and….", she faltered over Franks' name, not wanting to give him up now she knew he had managed to somehow get away.

"And who?", Lorne pushed.

"Reece….", she replied thinking that sometimes Reece had accompanied them so it wasn't a total lie.

"And what does this team do?", Lorne said, releasing her chin and Ellie rubbed it absently as she answered.

"We go off-world, searching new planets for other life and for a power supply to keep this city going".

Lorne nodded, "And that's it…that's how you know me?".

"Well….there is something else", Ellie edged nervously, frowning when Lorne leaned forward, his arms either side of her hips and his face close to hers as he said,

"Tell me".

Ellie remained silent for a moment before taking a huge breath and blurting,

"You're my husband".

Lorne stared at her for a while before saying incredulously,

"Your husband?".

Ellie nodded slowly as he backed away from her and stood.

"I don't believe you", he said glaring at her and Ellie flinched as he pointed at her. "This is a trick isn't it? You're just trying to lure me away from Angelique".

"No……I……why would I? You brought me here, I didn't ask you to", Ellie argued, getting off of the bed and wrapping the sheet around her.

"If you want proof take me to my quarters and I will show you our wedding photographs".

"You're bluffing", Lorne said, his eyes glinting dangerously but still Ellie squared up to him.

"No I'm not……oh and since you're in the mood for finding things out here's something else for you. Six weeks ago I gave birth to our twins so if you'd like to get re-acquainted with them too I'd be more than happy to take you to where they are being looked after by 'your' cousin".

Lorne stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before grabbing her upper arms and sitting her back down on the edge of the bed.

"Sit down and shut up!", he said angrily.

He paced about as he took in what she'd told him.

How could any of it be true? He didn't remember ever being with Ellie before last night and he certainly didn't remember them getting married or having any babies.

But why was she so familiar to him?

Eventually he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", Ellie called out and he turned to look at her.

"To release Angelique", he replied and Ellie stood up and went to run to him but he held up and hand and she stopped in her tracks.

"I have to find out which one of you is telling me the truth and I cant do that if I don't let her out", he said but Ellie shook her head.

"You're making a mistake Evan", she said but Lorne turned away.

"Just do as I tell you from here on in Ellie and you wont get hurt", he said just before the door swished open and he left her alone.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 03.12.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

McKay jumped up in alarm as Ronon crashed through the door and thrust the laptop at him.

"You're bleeding", he stated the obvious and Franks moved forward to take a look.

"Lorne shot me", Ronon said and McKay and Franks glanced at one another.

"The Major really has lost the plot hasn't he?", Franks said and Ronon grimaced as he pulled his tunic off.

"Either that or he's only been pretending to like me lately", he said, turning to Franks.

"The bullet is still in there and I need you to get it out".

Franks nodded as Ronon handed him his hunting knife.

McKay looked away and began to power up the laptop as Franks proceeded to get the bullet out of Ronon's shoulder.

"You need to get this bandaged up", Franks said as Ronon gritted his teeth against the pain.

"The place is swarming with soldiers up there looking for you two. There's no way I'd get to the infirmary now", Ronon said and Rodney frowned at him.

"What so you're going to bleed everywhere?", he asked and Ronon glared at him.

"Do you have any better ideas?", he said and Rodney looked back at the laptop.

"I need to get on with re-creating this programme of Ellie's", he said and Franks and Ronon exchanged a look.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard glared at Lyssa as he shoved her onto his bed and hovered over her.

"I don't believe you about not tricking me. I cant believe the Major went so easy on you", he said and Lyssa sat up and looked at him.

"Why cant you just believe that I found you so incredibly attractive that I just had to come and seduce you?", she asked and Sheppard smiled coldly.

"Because I'm not stupid and neither, I think, are you", he said and Lyssa frowned at him.

"You'd just better understand that you're on our side now and if you let the Major down I will have to punish you", Sheppard said crushing his mouth down over hers before wrenching it away and leaving her breathless as he headed for the door.

"When I get back you can tell me what it is you do and don't even dream about making something up", he said as he opened the door and left the room, locking it behind him.

"Damn it!", Lyssa cursed in frustration.

**OOoOO**

Angelique smiled at Lorne and ran a hand up his arm as he released her from the holding cell.

"Is everything ready?", she asked and he nodded.

"There are a few rebels but they are being taken care of….nothing for you to worry about", he said then added, "I'm sorry it has taken so long".

"You were just being cautious about my safety, no need to apologise my love", Angelique purred, firing a look of satisfaction at Carter who threw her back a look of contempt.

"I am eager to take a look around my city now", Angelique said to Lorne and he nodded and moved with her toward the door, throwing a look at Carter that the Colonel couldn't quite fathom.

She realised after they had left that Lorne had looked confused and she wondered if the chip that Angelique had planted in him all those months ago was defective or whether the Major's good sense of judgement was returning all by itself.

Sighing she sat back on the bench in her cell. For now all she could do was sit and wait this out.

**ooooo**

Lorne gave Angelique the guided tour of the city and then they paused on one of the outer balconies watching the sun rising higher in the sky as the morning progressed.

"So Major……", Angelique said turning and wrapping her arms around his neck and Lorne wasn't sure if he liked the way she was smiling seductively at him.

"Why don't you show me your quarters now?", she finished and Lorne had to cover his reaction quickly as he thought of Ellie wrapped only in the bed sheet waiting for him there.

"I can do better than that", he said and Angelique smiled.

"How?", she asked as Lorne moved out of her embrace but took her hand in his.

"I picked you out a large room, I'll take you there now", he said and Angelique grinned in a satisfied fashion as they moved back inside.

They walked through the city, the marines they passed bowing before them and also making any civilians who were around bow too…it was that or get shot, not much of an option but it kept Angelique happy.

They finally reached the quarters Lorne had chosen for her and they went inside, Angelique nodding to signify that she found them to her liking.

"I should get you some food", Lorne said but before he could move, Angelique threw herself at him and they landed on the bed behind him with her sprawled across him.

"I am hungry, but only for you", she told him, her mouth taking his and Lorne let her kiss him but he felt nothing at her touch…not like he had done with Ellie.

He reversed their positions and held her down at the wrists, his lower body pressing down upon hers and Angelique squirmed in delight.

"Tell me something?", he asked and her smiled dimmed somewhat as she looked up at him.

"What is it?", she asked.

"How did we meet? I don't remember anything before yesterday", he said and he noticed that her expression was turning angry and she pushed against his hold and as he sat up she immediately followed.

"You do not need to know anything about the past. You need only concern yourself with the future. Our future", she snapped and Lorne regarded her wondering why she didn't want to tell him anything.

Ellie had been most forthcoming when asked the same question.

"You have made me angry with you and I have no wish to be. Leave me for now. I will call for you when I wish to see you again", Angelique said and Lorne stood and bowed before moving to the door.

Once outside he sighed deeply and headed back to his own quarters.

**OOoOO**

Teyla and Sgt Warren were sat in the mess hall.

"Do you think something went wrong?", Teyla asked and Warren nodded.

"It looks that way", he said, glancing around but there was no sign of Ronon or Lyssa.

"Perhaps we should try to locate Dr Zelenka. Maybe he could track everyone and tell us their locations", Teyla suggested and Warren nodded.

"It'll be difficult getting to him but it sounds like a plan to me", Warren said and they stood and made their way from the hall.

They made their way up toward the level that the labs were on but they couldn't help but notice that the closer they got, the more the security was increasing.

More and more marines were around on each higher level.

Warren stopped and pulled Teyla to one side.

"There is no way we're getting to those labs like this. We need a reason to be headed that way and a damn good one too", he said and Teyla frowned as they tried to think of something.

Suddenly Warren clicked his fingers.

"I have it!", he said excitedly and Teyla looked at him expectantly.

"The other day a load of new laptops arrived from the SGC and Ellie and McKay were hopping up and down like they'd never seen one before and I was taking the piss…….", he trailed off as Teyla raised an eyebrow to indicate he get to the point and he cleared his throat and continued,

"The laptops will still be packed up in the storage rooms as the Docs never got around to checking them out as Colonel Carter called them in for a meeting so we could go get them and say we're delivering them to Zelenka".

Teyla smiled and nodded.

"Now that sounds like a plan Sergeant".

Warren nodded looking pleased with himself as they headed back the way they'd come.

**OOoOO**

Ellie was getting sick of waiting for Lorne to come back.

She threw off the bed sheet and put her dress back on. She was hungry and she wanted to see her babies.

She stomped over to the door, her mind made up to tell the soldiers on the door to get a message to Lorne telling him she wanted to see him right away.

She fiddled with the door panel and as it swished open she stuck her head out expectantly and was surprised to see that there was no-one there.

"Damn it!", she said, annoyed that she had sat there for all of this time for no apparent reason.

She cautiously stepped out and glanced from side to side as if she half expected someone to grab her. When it didn't happen she moved swiftly away.

From further up the corridor and hidden by a stained glass window, Lorne observed her.

He frowned angrily and followed her, keeping his distance so that she wouldn't see him.

Just when he thought he'd known who was being truthful with him she had gone and done this.

'Bitch!', he thought cruelly.

He watched as she paused outside someone's quarters and knocked on the door quickly. She glanced around nervously and he ducked behind a plant display to avoid being seen and then observed as she went inside.

His jaw set angrily he headed toward the same door.

**OoOoO**

"Ellie! What the hell is going on around here? What is wrong with Evan?", Chrissie cried, embracing her friend before stepping back whilst Ellie checked on the twins.

"Angelique is back and she's behind all of this", Ellie said as she scooped up a crying Holly and cradled her against her breast.

"Where's Hope?", she asked looking around the room for her other daughter.

"Shyla took her for me so that she could play with Connor", Chrissie said and Ellie nodded, relaxing slightly.

Chrissie was just about to ask Ellie where she had been when the door to her quarters slid open and Lorne stood there, his face full of anger and hatred, his eyes spitting fire as he glared at Ellie.

"Evan!", Chrissie and Ellie exclaimed at the same time but Lorne's eyes never left Ellie as he strode into the room continuing to stare her down.

As he got close, Holly let out a piercing wail as did MacKenzie and Lorne stopped in his tracks, his eyes dropping to the baby Ellie was cradling and then he looked at the other one lying on a blanket in the middle of the bed.

"Our twins", Ellie said, nervously watching as Lorne stepped closer and touched a finger to Holly's cheek.

"I thought you were betraying me…I thought you'd lied", Lorne said, his free hand going to Ellie's face and she smiled.

"You believe me now?", she asked as Chrissie looked on clearly bemused.

"How can I not", Lorne replied taking Holly from Ellie and then she bent to pick up MacKenzie.

"Would one of you two like to explain what is going on here?", Chrissie asked and Lorne glanced at her.

"Who did you say she was again?", he asked, looking back at Ellie who smiled at the disgruntled look on Chrissie's face.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 04.12.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

"Chrissie is your cousin", Ellie answered Lorne as Chrissie stepped forward.

"You don't remember me? What did that bitch Angelique do to you?", she asked and Lorne frowned as he was reminded of the woman in charge of the city.

"She must have chipped me just like what I've done to all the other military men", Lorne said handing Holly to Chrissie so that he could pace.

He needed to think.

Just then his ear-piece buzzed and Sheppard's voice said,

"Sir….I cant locate Franks and McKay but Lyssa tells me that she is a tracker….".

"Wait for me in your quarters, I will be right there", Lorne replied.

"Sir", Sheppard said and Lorne turned to Ellie.

"Where are your….our quarters?", he asked, correcting his mistake and Ellie placed Mackenzie back onto Chrissie's bed.

"Next floor down", she replied and Lorne reached for her arm.

"Wait! The twins…", Ellie began but Lorne shook his head.

"They'll be safer here for now", he told her and she nodded, glancing at Chrissie who touched her arm as Lorne pulled her to the door.

"I'll walk you to our room where you can wait for me to come back. Do not leave until I get there do you understand?", Lorne asked, following Ellie's lead as she headed for their quarters.

"Yes…I understand. What's going to happen?", she asked as they reached their door.

"I'm going to explain to Lyssa what has happened and then get her to track McKay and Franks and get her to arrange for them to meet with me. Are you certain I can trust her?", Lorne asked and Ellie nodded.

"You'll be able to trust her but I'm not certain that she will trust you. If you have any trouble convincing her just tell her that I said the pelvic floor exercises worked and then I'm sure you'll have her full co-operation", she said and Lorne looked at her somewhat perplexed but merely nodded and opened the doors to their rooms.

"Remember to wait here for me. I'll be back soon", he said, brushing her mouth with his, making Ellie want to cling to him but before she could he was taking off down the hall.

**OoOoO**

Major Reece glanced at the two people coming down the hall toward him pulling a trolley with boxes on it.

"Halt!", he called out and Teyla and Warren stopped and tried to appear casual as he approached them.

"What is this?", he asked and Warren replied,

"New laptops for the labs".

Reece moved around the back of Teyla, eyeing her up and down openly before opening one of the boxes on the trolley and looking inside.

Seemingly satisfied that at least the cargo was correct he said,

"Which lab are they for?".

"Dr Zelenka's", Teyla answered, smiling sweetly at him, barely able to believe that he didn't recognise her, especially since their last date had been a particularly memorable one!

Reece regarded her stonily for a moment before smiling at her.

"Okay….go ahead", he said, motioning with his P-90 that they move along the corridor.

"It's a good job he has the hots for you", Warren said when they were out of earshot and Teyla grinned rather smugly.

"Isn't it", she agreed.

**OoOoO**

Lorne entered Sheppard's quarters and said to Sheppard,

"Leave us".

"Sir", Sheppard replied, glancing at Lyssa before leaving the room.

When the door was closed Lorne said,

"I realise that something is not right and that Angelique is controlling the other Marines and myself and so I need your help".

Lyssa blinked at him, unsure if this was a trick or not.

"What do you want me to do?", she asked edgily and Lorne paced in front of her.

"I want you to find McKay and the Franks guy and organise a meeting with them for me".

"What have you done to Ellie?", Lyssa asked and Lorne stopped and looked at her again.

"Ellie is waiting for me in our quarters and is perfectly fine", he replied.

"How do I know you're not trying to set me up?", Lyssa asked and Lorne bit back a smile as he realised that Ellie obviously knew her friend well.

"Ellie said to tell you that the pelvic floor exercises worked. Apparently you should trust me after I tell you that", he said and Lyssa had to smile.

She stood and said,

"I guess we have a deal then".

Lorne nodded and called Sheppard back inside.

"Lyssa is working for us now…make it known that she is to be allowed free access around the city and is not to be stopped", he said and Sheppard frowned.

"But Sir……..", he began and Lorne glared at him.

"Are you questioning my orders?", he asked coolly and eventually Sheppard shook his head.

"No Sir".

"Good. Right…..report back to me when you have what I need", Lorne said to Lyssa, handing her an ear-piece and she nodded.

They all left Sheppard's quarters and it was Sheppard's turn to feel that something wasn't right.

He eyed Lorne suspiciously as they walked.

"I'm going to take a break", Lorne said. "Let me know if I'm needed", he added and Sheppard nodded, watching as Lorne walked down the hall and then went inside a room with double doors.

Frowning he moved away wondering if he should go and speak with Angelique. Lorne was being too trusting of the woman called Lyssa and he wasn't sure why.

**OooOO**

Zelenka looked up as Teyla and Warren walked into the lab with the trolley full of laptops.

Warren indicated the Doctor be quiet when he went to speak and Zelenka stayed silent and looked at Teyla questioningly.

"The delivery of laptops you were waiting for", she said, moving closer to him as Warren made a show of ripping open the boxes and generally making a lot of noise whilst she whispered,

"We need you to activate Dr McKay's, Dr Lorne's, Ronon's and Lt. Franks' trackers and give us their current locations".

Zelenka nodded and moved to his own laptop and began to tap away as Warren opened more boxes, ripping the cardboard up and stacking it by the door so that the soldiers outside could see him.

Eventually Zelenka turned to Teyla and whispered back,

"Dr Lorne is in hers and the Major's quarters, Ronon, Lt Franks and Rodney all appear to be……….underneath the city…..".

"Underneath…..?", Teyla asked and Zelenka shrugged.

Sighing she nodded and moved toward Warren.

"I have what we need, lets go", she said and Warren nodded and followed her from the lab.

As they left the labs and headed for the level changer, Teyla said to Warren,

"Dr McKay, Ronon and Lt Franks are underneath the city".

"In the ocean?", Warren asked and Teyla regarded him,

"We can only hope not. We must try to investigate and find them".

**OOoOO**

Ellie stood as Lorne entered their room and he walked over to her.

"You were right, Lyssa needed convincing", he said and Ellie smiled.

"She understood about the pelvic floor exercises then?".

"She must have….but I'm not sure I do. Why don't you explain it to me?", Lorne answered, catching her around the waist as she went to turn away and she blushed.

"It's a woman thing", she mumbled and Lorne smiled before growing serious.

"I've arranged for Lyssa to contact me when she finds McKay and Franks, then we can try and figure out a way to get the city back".

"I want to help….", Ellie began but Lorne shook his head.

"I want you where I know you are safe", he told her pulling her close and Ellie's breath caught as he cupped her buttocks and lifted her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he kissed her neck.

"I hope I didn't hurt you….in the power room…and the last time too. I wasn't exactly gentle", Lorne murmured against her skin and Ellie felt a rush of heat course through her as she remembered how he'd acted.

"You didn't", she managed, her hands moving down his chest and abdomen to the waistband of his combats.

"Can you stay a while?", she asked sounding breathless and Lorne nodded, his throat too constricted with passion to be able to speak.

He lifted her higher against him and moved toward the bed purposely……

A while later they surfaced and Lorne got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed whilst he tied his boot laces and Ellie sat behind him, nibbling his ear.

"That was amazing", she said, sounding almost shy and Lorne twisted to look at her.

"Yeah, it was", he replied, touching a hand to her face and kissing her before turning back to his boots.

He stood and Ellie followed, pulling on her satin robe and belting it loosely around her waist.

Just then Lorne's ear-piece buzzed.

It was Lyssa.

"I found McKay and Franks and I persuaded them to see you….where do you want to meet?", she asked and Lorne looked at Ellie as he replied,

"Jumper Bay 3.…it's the only one unguarded at the moment".

"See you there then", Lyssa replied.

Lorne headed for the door.

"I have to go…..promise me you'll stay here and wait for me again?", he said opening the doors and Ellie followed him to the doorway.

"I promise", she said putting her arms around his neck and Lorne pulled her close for a kiss before releasing her and moving away, their hands the last things to part as he left.

Ellie went back inside and closed the door.

At the end of the corridor Angelique turned to Sheppard with barely concealed rage and she said,

"You did well to come to me. Major Lorne is obviously not all he appears. He is a traitor and he must be dealt with".

"Yes ma'am", Sheppard replied dutifully.

"You are in charge now…..bring Lorne to me and also get Major Reece to bring Lorne's little slut to me too", Angelique ordered and Sheppard nodded and moved away to do her bidding.

Angelique folded her arms and silently seethed.

Lorne would pay dearly for betraying her like this.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 06.12.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Lyssa had found Franks and McKay with relative ease. Persuading them to meet with Lorne however, had not been so easy.

She had been surprised to find Ronon with them and even more surprised to hear that Lorne had shot him.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?", Rodney asked, watching as Lyssa tore a strip off her shirt to put a make-shift bandage on Ronon's wound.

"He says he's figured out that something isn't right and that he knows that Angelique is controlling him and the others", she replied and Rodney spluttered,

"And you believe him? He shot Ronon and God only knows what he's done to Ellie".

"Ellie's fine", Lyssa replied, making Ronon wince as she tightened the bandage and then stood.

"How do you know? Have you seen her?", Franks asked and Lyssa frowned.

"Well no, but Lorne gave me a message that could have only come from her so I think he's being straight with us".

"I don't know….", Rodney muttered but Ronon turned to him.

"Come on McKay, what's the worst that can happen? Besides, if Lorne turns nasty I owe him a shot", he said, twirling his gun around and setting it to normal instead of stun.

"That's comforting", McKay said sarcastically but Ronon merely grinned at him.

"So….are you all in agreement?", Lyssa asked and Franks and Ronon nodded, Rodney agreeing reluctantly a few moments later and Lyssa pressed her ear-piece and contacted Lorne.

**OOoOO**

Teyla and Warren found the doorway that lead to the underground rooms just as Franks, Rodney, Ronon and Lyssa were exiting through it and they all raised their guns and aimed at one another, Franks and Rodney ducking in the middle.

"Don't shoot", Rodney said, his voice panicked as he clutched his laptop against his chest.

"Are you guys…normal?", Warren asked suspiciously and Ronon smirked.

"We are yeah….not so sure about McKay though", he replied and McKay threw him a killer look as Warren and Teyla lowered their weapons.

"Where are you going?", Teyla asked.

"To meet Major Lorne in Jumper Bay 3", Lyssa replied putting her gun back in its holster and moving forward.

"Lorne? Are you crazy?", Warren asked and Lyssa smiled.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way".

**OooOO**

Ellie had just got out of the shower and dried herself when she heard the doors to hers and Lorne's quarters swish open.

"That was quick!", she called out, slipping her robe back on and belting it before moving from the bathroom.

She froze when she saw Major Reece glaring at her, two other marines flanking him.

"Where's Major Lorne?", she asked, her voice trembling as she realised that something must have gone wrong.

Reece moved forward and gripped her upper arm and he marched her toward the door.

"Oh he'll be joining you shortly don't you worry", he said.

"At least let me get dressed", Ellie tried but Reece just smiled coldly at her.

"You'll do just fine as you are", he told her and Ellie gulped as he pushed her out into the corridor.

He led her to another set of quarters and shoved her inside and Ellie's heart almost stopped as she saw Angelique stood by the balcony doors, her eyes flashing fire as she looked back at her.

"What did you do to Lorne?", Angelique asked and Ellie frowned.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?", she replied and Angelique moved closer, her eyes raking Ellie up and down, taking in her short, pale pink satin robe with some disgust.

Suddenly she back-handed Ellie across the face, the huge ring she was wearing busting Ellie's lip and she staggered backwards from the force, her hand going to her mouth as she tasted blood.

With a cry of anger, Ellie went to retaliate but Reece caught her arms and held her back as Angelique smirked at her.

"So…I'll ask you again. What did you do to Lorne?".

"I didn't do anything to him….he realised who you are and what you're up to all by himself", Ellie replied.

"I don't believe you. Lorne was loyal to me, he wanted me….", Angelique replied and Ellie laughed.

"Really? So how come he made love to me twice in the same night he brought you to the city……..?", Ellie trailed off as Angelique moved dangerously close to her.

"I don't know who you think you are you little tramp……..", she began but Ellie said,

"I'm Lorne's wife and he loves me….that's why whatever you did to him didn't last……he's a good man and what you were forcing him to do must have been subconsciously killing him. You should have known that bringing him back to the city and letting him be around the people he knows may have caused some recognition….".

"Wife…..?", Angelique said, dismissing everything else that Ellie was saying as she took in the information that she had not previously known.

"Yes….", Ellie answered, watching as Angelique's expression went from anger to hurt and then back again.

"Well, not to worry, he'll soon be a widower", Angelique said suddenly snapping out of her thoughts and she turned to Reece.

"Take her to the gate room and arrange to have Sheppard bring Lorne there too. Make an announcement telling everyone they are to gather there, I want to make an example of Lorne….let everyone know what will happen if anyone else dare cross me".

"Yes ma'am", Reece said pulling Ellie along with him as he left.

"You know this is all wrong don't you?", Ellie asked of him as they walked along and she winced as his fingers bit into the soft skin of her upper arm.

"Don't speak to me", he responded coldly and Ellie glared at him.

**OOoOO**

"You!", Lorne said, pointing his gun as Ronon walked into the jumper bay first and Ronon pointed his own gun back at Lorne.

Lyssa moved forward and stood in front of Ronon.

"It's alright, this is Ronon, he's with us", she said and Lorne glanced at her warily before slowly lowering his gun.

Ronon did the same and Lorne said,

"Thanks for meeting me. I take it that Lyssa has explained about me realising that things aren't as they should be around here".

When they all nodded Lorne looked to Rodney.

"All the soldiers in the city have been implanted with a chip that Angelique can control from a hand held device, is there anything you can do to override that?".

"I've been working on a programme that Ellie started. Everyone already has a tracking device implanted in them so if I can get it right I can hopefully send out a pulse that disables the chips Angelique controls and transfer control to me via the tracking chips…..", Rodney replied and Lorne frowned.

"So you'd be in control of all the marines on Atlantis…including myself?".

"Only temporarily….until we apprehend Angelique and get the chips removed", Rodney replied and Lorne looked to the others to see what they thought.

"I don't see as we have any other choice….there are too many marines and not enough of us", Lyssa said and Teyla agreed.

"Yes and if possible we want to avoid hurting any of them", she said thinking of Sheppard and Reece.

"Okay so how long until you have the programme finished?", Lorne asked and Rodney opened his laptop.

"I'm almost done……maybe another twenty minutes or so whilst I run through it", he replied and Lorne nodded.

Just then his ear-piece buzzed and Sheppard's voice said,

"Major Lorne sir could you make your way to the gate room immediately".

"Is there a problem?", Lorne replied.

"No Sir….Angelique would like to see you there", Sheppard came back and Lorne frowned.

"On my way".

He turned to the others,

"Angelique wants to see me in the gate room…", he began but was cut off as an announcement sounded over the cities' tannoy system.

"Could everyone please make their way to the gate room immediately", a voice said.

"What's that all about?", Ronon asked and Lorne began to get worried.

"I don't know…something's going on. I'd better get up there….", he said heading off.

"What do you want us to do?", Lyssa asked and Lorne paused and turned back.

"You, Ronon and you two…..", and he pointed to Teyla and Warren, "Head to the gate room in a few minutes, give me a chance to get there. Franks, stay with McKay, contact me when the programme is ready", and he threw a spare ear-piece to Franks from his jacket pocket.

He headed to the gate room and Angelique smiled at him as he approached her side.

"There you are", she said and Lorne forced a smile.

"Are you still angry with me?", he asked as the crowd of civilians at the bottom of the steps began to grow and he spotted Lyssa, Ronon, Warren and Teyla in amongst them.

"Well that would depend on how you answer my next question", Angelique replied and Lorne frowned as she clapped her hands and the crowd hushed.

Just then Sheppard and Reece moved through the crowd, each holding one of Ellie's arms tightly as she struggled against their hold and Lorne felt his heart hammering in his chest as they stopped at the bottom of the steps and held her fast between them.

He dragged his eyes from Ellie's as Angelique said,

"Tell me Major, why did you feel the need to betray me with her?".

"I haven't betrayed you", Lorne replied, trying to think fast but Angelique laughed.

"It's no good trying to deny it….I saw your little love scene earlier, kissing her goodbye as you left her quarters".

"I was using her….gathering information about a rebel group who are trying to take back the city", Lorne said and Ronon and Lyssa exchanged a glance but remained still for the time being.

Angelique's cruel smile wavered and Lorne could see that she wanted to believe him.

"Its true…she means nothing to me", he added, trying to step closer to her but Angelique backed away and held her hand out to a nearby marine who passed her his hand-gun.

"Prove it", she said and Lorne blinked at her.

"What?", he said, dread filling his heart as she held out the gun to him.

"I said prove it. If she really does mean nothing to you….kill her…..now", Angelique replied, waving the gun in front of him and Lorne glanced at Ellie who was staring at him, her eyes huge with shock.

"This isn't good", Ronon whispered to Lyssa who was desperately trying to think of how they could get Ellie and Lorne out of this one.

Slowly Lorne took the gun from Angelique and walked down the steps toward Ellie.

Sheppard and Reece backed away from her slightly as Lorne raised the gun and pointed it at her chest.

"I'm sorry", he said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 10.12.2007

Title : Loves' Darker Side

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of 12

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language, Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Baby Bond.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Ellie and the rest of Atlantis get to see a darker side of Lorne that they never knew existed and they're all about to find out just how evil and depraved the Major can be.**

Ellie stared at Lorne, her mouth open slightly in shock as he continued to point the gun at her.

Just then McKay's voice buzzed in his ear and Lorne breathed a sigh of relief as he said,

"We're in business Major. I'm initializing the pulse now and then I'll take control".

"Get on with it Major…I'm waiting", Angelique said loudly, her suspicions growing the more Lorne just stood there.

Suddenly growling in frustration she snatched a gun from a nearby marine and pointed it at Ellie.

"If you cant finish her off I will…..", she said and was about to pull the trigger when Lorne turned and fired, shooting Angelique in the shoulder.

Chaos erupted in the gate room then, Sheppard and Reece flying at Lorne, Ronon and Lyssa heading toward them.

Ellie tried to head over to Angelique to get the gun from her hand but a marine grabbed her.

Teyla saw what was happening though and headed over to Angelique, taking the gun from the other woman's hand before she could hurt anyone.

Ronon tackled Reece, knocking him away from Lorne who was trying to fight off both Reece and Sheppard and they grappled whilst Lyssa dove onto Sheppard's back enabling Lorne to get up and away.

"Get off me you bitch!", yelled Sheppard as he tried to throw her off but Lyssa clung to him as he turned around and backed into a wall, effectively crushing her and she cried out and let him go.

Sheppard turned on her, his hands going to her throat and she tried to clutch at them with her own but he was stronger than she was and she started to see lights popping before her eyes.

Suddenly Sergeant Warren appeared and he grabbed Sheppard and flung him away from Lyssa who sank to the floor, her hands going to her throat as she gasped for air.

"Come on McKay….", Lorne muttered as he headed for the marine who was holding Ellie in a death grip.

He was just about to grab the Lt. from behind when the pulse went through them all and all the soldiers stopped in their tracks and remained statue-like.

"Hah! It worked", McKay said triumphantly as he looked up at Franks.

"So how come I'm not affected?", Franks asked and McKay sighed and explained patiently,

"The same way that I'm not. I isolated your tracking chip and mine and Ellie's, Lyssa's, Teyla's, Ronon's and Sergeant Warren's….only the military who have Angelique's chips inside of them are now under my control".

"Yeah well….don't let all this control stuff go to your head", Franks said as he and McKay made their way to the gate room.

"Oh as if I would", Rodney replied sounding offended but Franks raised an eyebrow at the doctor dubiously as they walked.

Back in the gate room, Ronon headed for Angelique once Reece stopped fighting back and he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet despite the fact that she was wounded.

"Let me go", Angelique cried, fighting against Ronon's grip as Teyla said,

"Where is Colonel Carter?".

"You really think I'm going to tell you anything?", Angelique asked angrily, looking over to where Ellie was stood by a statuesque Lorne.

"Either that or I can just put you out of your misery right now", Ronon said, squeezing her injured shoulder for effect and Angelique cried out in pain.

"She's in the holding cells", she gasped and Ronon grinned and Teyla rolled her eyes at him and signalled for Warren to go with her.

Ellie made her way over to Lyssa who was just getting to her feet.

"Are you alright?", she asked, batting Lyssa's hands away from her throat so that she could assess the damage to her friend's neck.

"I'm fine", Lyssa said sounding a little shaky and Ellie touched her arm.

"John wasn't himself Lyss, just remember that……I had to keep telling myself that with Evan".

Lyssa nodded and managed a weak smile before she turned and looked at the still form of her husband.

It frightened her to think how cold and unloving he had been towards her and just how close to strangling her to death he had actually been.

If it hadn't been for Sergeant Warren…….

Just then McKay entered the gate room with Franks.

"Right we need to get Dr Keller up here to help us get the chips out of these men", he said and Lyssa moved forward.

"I'll go and get her", she offered as Ellie moved over to McKay who looked her up and down with some disdain.

"Would you like to go and get dressed before we start this?", he asked but Ellie shook her head.

"Once I get Evan's chip out. I want to make sure that she can never control him again", she replied, looking pointedly at Angelique who had given up struggling and was just stood in Ronon's grasp looking deflated.

"Okay…well, Lorne can be the first then…there you go", Rodney said handing Ellie the equipment she needed to get the chip out of Lorne's arm.

Keller arrived with some supplies and once the chip was out, Keller cleaned and bandaged Lorne's arm.

They were just done when Carter arrived with Teyla and Warren.

She immediately approached Angelique.

"You know that Alandro will have to be informed of your whereabouts", she said and Angelique glared at her.

"He will have to help us decided what will happen to you", Carter continued but still Angelique remained silent.

"Take her away", Carter said to Ronon who nodded.

"With pleasure", he replied, pushing Angelique down the steps.

Carter shook her head and approached Dr Keller.

"Get one of the nurses to see to her wound….Sergeant Warren can go with them", she said and Keller nodded and carried out the order.

McKay did what he needed to do to Lorne's tracking chip and he unfroze and looked around him, seeming a little disorientated at first.

"Evan?", Ellie asked a little apprehensively and he looked at her, all the warmth and love that had been missing these last two days returning to his eyes and she smiled as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Are you okay?", Ellie asked him and he nodded, suddenly feeling extremely remorseful about his actions over the last forty eight hours.

Before they could say anything further though, Dr Keller said,

"Major Lorne I need to check you over before Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard wakes up".

"Sure", Lorne said pulling away from Ellie as McKay said,

"Ellie could you make a start on Major Reece?".

"Yeah….I….", Ellie began but Lorne cut her off.

"Ellie….you have nothing on…I mean….that robe….you go put some clothes on right now!", he said and Ellie blushed as Keller laughed.

"I was just about to say that I needed to", Ellie protested as she moved away and Lorne was thankful that all the other marines were still frozen so that none of them got the view of his wife's legs, amongst other things, like he did as she left the gate room via the steps.

McKay woke Sheppard up once his chip had been removed and Lyssa hovered nearby, watching as Keller checked on her husband.

She could tell that he was trying to catch her eye but she kept avoiding him, feeling strangely uncertain.

As soon as he was able, Sheppard made a beeline for her though and he caught her hand as she attempted to move away.

"Lyssa?", he said and she forced herself to look at him and she saw his eyes widen as he took in the bruises that were appearing from his fingers all around her neck.

"Oh my God, Lyssa, I…..I'm sorry…..sweetheart…I…..", Sheppard began to babble and she could see that he was shocked and disgusted at what he had done.

She reached out and put a hand to his face.

"It's alright…I know that it wasn't you….", she said and Sheppard shook his head as he pulled her to him, gently kissing the skin of her neck and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

On the other side of the gate room a while later, Teyla approached Major Reece who was just coming around.

"James?", she said gently as he focused on her.

"Hey", he said, his arm throbbing where Ellie had removed the chip.

"That was for telling me not to speak to you and generally being nasty to me", Ellie told him as she began to move away and Reece looked at Teyla.

"I didn't do anything bad did I?", he asked, sounding concerned and Teyla looked away and pretended to look upset.

"You stood me up. I waited for you in my quarters for quite some time but you didn't show up".

"Teyla…I'm so sorry….I….it must have been when Angelique……", he trailed off as he noticed her grinning at him and he shook his head and grabbed her, pulling him to her and she went into his arms willingly.

**OOoOO**

Much later Lorne was sat on his and Ellie's bed holding Holly whilst Mackenzie gurgled happily on a blanket at his side. Hope was playing at his feet.

Ellie entered the room and smiled as she saw the little scene before her.

"Hey", she said and Lorne looked up.

"Hi", he said as Ellie bent and dropped a kiss on his mouth, then kissed the tops of the twins' heads and Hope's.

"Has everyone been de-chipped now?", Lorne asked and she nodded and stretched tiredly.

Lorne stood and placed Holly next to her brother.

He approached Ellie and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"You know I love you right?", he whispered and she nodded.

"Uh-huh".

"About everything that happened…..", he began but Ellie placed her fingers over his lips to silence him.

"Evan….there was no real harm done. Don't beat yourself up over something that was beyond your control", she told him but Lorne sighed and said,

"The way I treated you in the power room…..", he trailed off as Ellie smiled wryly.

"Well granted, my big romantic night didn't quite go to plan and I don't think I'll ever wear underwear like that again but…….", she stopped as Lorne cupped her face.

"That underwear drove me wild Ellie….I'm sorry about what I said to you…I wasn't myself and I would never…..".

"I know…..and its alright…really", Ellie tried to convince him but Lorne still looked worried.

Ellie pressed her lips to his and Lorne returned her kiss until he remembered something.

"There's something else", he said pulling back slightly and Ellie looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?", she asked and Lorne coloured slightly as he replied,

"I shot Ronon".

**OOoOO**

Sheppard watched as Lyssa put Steven and Connor to bed and then he followed her into the bathroom.

He grimaced when he saw the bruises on her neck in the stark lighting and he felt his gut twist at the thought of what he could have done to her.

"Lyssa……I'm so sorry for the way I treated you….the way I took you in that office too….I feel ashamed….", he said and Lyssa turned to face him.

She took his hands and pulled him towards her.

"The office love-making was fine….I do object to you trying to strangle me though", she said smiling and Sheppard tried to return the gesture but failed miserably.

"Look, we've been over this John. You weren't yourself and I know that so it's not a problem".

"I still feel bad", he said, his arms sliding around her waist and Lyssa sighed contentedly as he nuzzled her ear.

"I guess you can spend the night making it up to me then", she murmured and Sheppard nodded.

"Gladly".

**OoOoO**

Ronon opened his quarters door to find Lorne stood before him, Ellie behind him.

"Hi", Lorne said over brightly and Ronon regarded him.

"Hey".

They stood there for a moment until Ellie prodded Lorne's back and he turned and glared at her before turning back to Ronon.

"I'm sorry I shot you….it was nothing personal", he said and Ronon nodded.

"No prob……..", he began but was cut off as Chrissie barrelled him out of the way and approached her cousin.

"It was you that shot Ronon?!", she yelled and Lorne gulped as Ellie giggled behind him.

The End

Everyone will return in my next story, Loves' Double Trouble.


End file.
